


Yayoi in Wonderland

by GintaxAlvissforever



Category: American McGee's Alice, Lux-Pain, Silver Chaos
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland, Angst, Car Accidents, Crime Scenes, F/F, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Gang Rape, Gorn, Guilt, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Male-Female Friendship, Mental Breakdown, One-Sided Attraction, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Self-Esteem Issues, Suspense, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2556722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if those your trusted friend suddenly became your enemy? What if your fairytale became a nightmare? What if those toys your parents gave you became weapons? What if the only way to save yourself is to dye yourself in cold blood?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Tragedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple game for Yayoi goes downhill when she is hit by a car. When she wakes up, she sees the White Hare who begs her to save Wonderland. It's not like in the storybooks though with kind creatures that talk riddles though...it's dark and twisted.

It was a windy Friday in Kisaragi. Like every other Friday, it was a normal school day for the students in Kisaragi High School. The usual homework assignments needed to study for an upcoming test in every class was assigned. Atsuki Saijo was planning to work on his homework before he started his search for the Original Silent. A certain redhead would not allow him to do that though.

"Atsuki, please play with me!" She cried out.

The telepath sighed. Nami Kamishiro sure was a devil in his eyes, but she was a cute devil that he might add. Stronger and more out spoken than her older sister Yayoi Kamishiro, she was hard to shake off especially when she reminded him of his little sister that was killed by Silent.

Atsuki heard Melody's barks outside of his apartment complex.

"Nami, you know I have homework." He told her calmly.

"But you're smart." Nami said quickly, "It won't take you long to finish your homework like it would everyone else."

" _She has a point._ Still, why don't you ask someone else to-"

Atsuki cut himself off. Nami wasn't going to take no for an answer, so he might as well stop making up excuses.

"All right, you win."

Nami grinned as she cheered. "Yay! Now I don't have to play with just my sister!"

_I should have known..._

* * *

In the end, Nami took Atsuki to Yuhigaoka Park. Her older sister was waiting for them on the bench holding a frisbee in hand.

"Hey Saijo." Yayoi greeted with a warm smile.

Atsuki smiled. "Nice to see you again Yayoi."

Nami smirked. She liked Atsuki and her sister did as well. The probability of her ending up with the silver haired teen was slim. That was where her older sister came in. If all went well, the two would go out soon.

"I'm sorry that Nami dragged you out." The older sibling apologized, "I know you have homework to finish, but I wanted to spend time with you today."

"Don't worry about it. Like Nami said, I'll finish it before it's due."

"That's a relief..."

"Just pray that Mika doesn't ask for answers."

"She will...but make sure you don't give the answers to Akira either."

The two laughed. It was only a few minutes but Nami was already bored.

"Can we play now?" Nami questioned.

"Nami!"

Atsuki shook his head. "No, let's start now while it's still windy."

* * *

The trio and Melody ended up playing for hours. The Kamishiro siblings were amazed at how well Atsuki could throw the frisbee. When he threw it, the wind could never steer it off the wrong path to the receiver. Yayoi was the one that had a problem throwing it mainly because it wouldn't go in a straight path. Melody would be the one to fetch it if it went off course.

Atsuki had forgotten the feeling of throwing a frisbee. He hadn't thrown it since his mother died. This game brought his family together mainly because they all had perfect control over the disc. Playing with others made him feel warm inside.

Lost in thought, Atsuki finally made a mistake when he threw the frisbee to Yayoi. The wind took it off course and it flew to the street.

"I'll get it." Yayoi insisted.

Atsuki scratched the back of his head. How embarrassing...

"Bro, you're so good at the disc. Who taught you to throw so good?" Nami questioned as Yayoi went to retrieve the frisbee.

Atsuki smiled faintly. "My mother taught me how to play...but she died..."

Nami noticed the sorrow in his eyes. She wanted to ask how his mom died but that was out the question. Besides, tragedies tend to repeat itself.

The two heard the honking of a semi truck heading their way. Atsuki recognized that type of truck anywhere. It was the same type of vehicle that killed his mom and it was heading toward Yayoi at an alarming rate.

"SIS LOOK OUT!" Nami cried out.

Her cries were unheard. It all happened too fast. The driver didn't seem to notice anyone in front of him and kept on going. Once he hit something though, he stepped on the breaks too quickly and ended up spinning out of control into a nearby lamppost.

Atsuki's world froze at the scene. The memory of his mom dying the same way came back to him. Yayoi's blood was covering the concrete. Her body was unmoving as he thought that her body was positioned differently due to the truck hitting her.

He didn't remember people screaming around him. He didn't remember Nami rushing to her sister crying. He didn't remember falling to his knees in total shock. He did know that all of this happened because of him though.


	2. How to Save a Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira and the gang find out about Yayoi's tragic accident. While her hearts still beats, she falls into a coma and there is a chance of never waking up again. How will Atsuki and Nami take it?

Tohodo was supposed to be the place where bookworms hung out. That wasn't the case for Akira Mido though. Today was his day off from Sweet Ring and he decided that he wanted to hang out with his guy friends since he didn't want to hang out with Mika Nozaki or Rui Yamase who dragged Shinji Naruse on a shopping trip. He along with Hibiki Kiryu were pestering their friend Ryo Unami who was busy at work trying to balance his time with his friends and his customers.

"Ryo, your customers are calling for you." Hibiki teased as he pointed to two girls that were waiting for help at the counter.

The bluenette wasn't pleased. He called for his assistant Ai Handa to help him out before turning his attention back to the cyan haired teen.

"Kiryu, what am I going to do with you?" Ryo questioned not at all happy with his friend.

"You don't have to do anything but entertain us."

"...We were supposed to be debating-"

"Say Kiryu!" Akira interrupted before the topic became educational. "You said you have information on some hot chicks."

"Did I really say that?"

"Yeah. You said something about a new female cop?"

Hibiki shook his head. "I thought the cop was a girl at first, but..."

"It's a guy?!" Akira asked not sounding at all disappointed.

"Yeah, but he's already taken. There's a guy that literally keeps his eyes on him twenty-four seven even when they're on the line of duty. If any guy gets close to him, they literally get their ass kicked."

"And how do you now about this?" Ryo asked.

"I have my resources." Hibiki responded with a smirk.

"Mika..." The other two answered.

"Right. From her information, the sweet cop is named Yuri Mimori, age 18. He graduated from Azabu High School at the top of the school. He turned down an invitation to intend Tokyo University to be with his friend Ibuki Takamura who along with Yuri graduated from Azabu High School although his grades were only mediocre that he couldn't get accepted into Tokyo University."

"Go on..." Akira urged suddenly interested in the cop.

"The two joined the Kisaragi police recently because of the recent happenings that's been going on here."

"What do they look like?!"

"Oh! You were talking about that? Well let's see, if I were to describe this Yuri person's appearance, is it all right if I said a female Atsuki?"

Akira felt his cheeks light up, "W-What?"

Ryo was confused. "I thought you said both were males."

"They are. I got a good look at him and I almost mistook him for Atsuki. You would think silver hair was rare nowadays. I could only tell that he wasn't Atsuki when I saw his eyes."

"His eyes?"

"They were purple. We all know Atsuki has onyx colored eyes."

"Eh, you make it seem like they were twins..."

"I swear they are twins. Same haircut, almost the same speaking pattern, the same mysterious vibe but the only major difference is that he's very opened and dense, but I guess that's why he needs his best friend's protection."

Akira could picture this Yuuri guy. If what Hibiki said is true, he might be falling for him. As a friend anyway.

"His friend is also recognizable. _I mean he looks like Akira a little but still._ It's the brunette with the blue eyes."

"I don't think Akira cares about masculine men..." Ryo said bluntly.

"Hey! Who said I was gay?!"

"Don't worry Akira. Gay or not, the first encounter with Yuri and you'll be swooning all over him until Takamura gives you the Satan look."

"I'm telling you I'm not-"

"Speaking of gay, they where matching uniforms most of the time."

"You guys..."

"I'm just saying this because if you want to get Atsuki, you might want to ask Takamura for advice."

Akira's entire face lit up. Hibiki noticed and laughed but he didn't laugh for long when a book was thrown in his direction and he had to tilt his head to the side to avoid being hit. Ryo wasn't amused.

"Oh no! That forty year old book my grandfather gave me!" Ryo shouted as he went to pick up the book. He then glared in the material artist's direction. "Throw any of these books one more time and I'll kick you and Kiryu out!"

"What?!"

"I didn't do anything Ryo."

"You instigated a fight and I won't tolerate violence in the study area."

"..."

Akira sighed. He couldn't figure out why he would throw a small tantrum over something like this. Maybe it was because he was afraid of being gay and his dad going ballistic on him or the fear of rejection if he accepted he was gay. Of course, Akira was not gay.

Speaking of Atsuki, Akira felt his phone ringing. He saw the cocky smirk on the cyan haired teen's face and frowned. One day, he would wipe that smirk off the other's confident face.

"Hello?"

The atmosphere in the study hall suddenly became tense when Akira's expression on his face changed.

"Saijo? Are you okay? You sound like your crying..."

Hibiki was no longer joking with Ryo about his personality. It seemed like nowadays when someone that rarely calls finally called, it's worth listening to the conversation. Ryo stopped talking when he saw the look on his friend's face.

"Calm down Saijo! Tell me what happened!" Akira's eyes widened when he understood the situation. He couldn't help but blurt out what Atsuki told him though. "WHAT?! Yayoi is in the hospital and is in critical condition?! What happened?!"

Hibiki noticed both of the guys turn pale as a ghost. The cyan hair teen didn't know Yayoi as well as the other two and only learned recently that from small group of five before it decreased to four when he went to study overboard. They added Yayoi, Shinji and later on Atsuki to their small group of friends.

"She was hit by a truck?! What the fuck was she doing in the streets?!" Akira slowly gained control of his temper when he realized that Atsuki started breaking down on the other line. "Where are you now? I'll be right there!"

Akira hung up the phone and dialed Rui. His emotions were still in control and he thought it was best for everyone to know what happened to Yayoi.

"Rui, stop your shopping spree and get your ass over to the hospital! Yayoi was in an accident and she might die! Yes, I'm serious Rui and Shinji better not say anything!" Akira hung up before the blonde could even respond to his comment. He then turned to his friends, "What the hell are you standing there for! We have to check up on Yayoi!"

Ryo would have told him that he needed to calm down but in a situation like this, he could only agree.

* * *

The group made it to the hospital at the same time surprisingly. At this point, Akira had manage to calm down when he rushed to the hospital. Despite Akira's warning, Shinji was still being a brat. He complained that he didn't want to go into the hospital again, but that only irritated everyone around him. His selfish feelings were unheard as they dragged the hacker in the hospital. Atsuki was waiting for them in the waiting room. Nami and her parents were also there. Melody was at Nami's side when she was crying. Yayoi's foster father tried to keep a strong front but still looked miserable when he tried to cheer his wife up who was crying up a storm. Atsuki sat in the chair with an unreadable expression.

"Saijo, what happened?" was the first thing that Akira had to ask the gray haired teen.

Atsuki didn't reply forcing the group into silence.

"Damn, first Mika and Akira, then Rui and now Yayoi?! Why the hell is everyone being put in the hospital?!"

That was Shinji. His question earned him a glare from everyone except Atsuki and Hibiki who noticed the tone of his voice. It sounded scared and insecure.

No one would answer his question though because there was no answer.

Waiting to see if Yayoi was going to live or not felt like an eternity for everyone in the waiting room. Mika's encouraging words was what prevented her friends from breaking down in front of her or just leaving the waiting room all together just to get away from the tension.

After what seemed like forever, a doctor finally came out of those doors. He looked as if the world was going to end.

"May I speak to Kamishiro's parents for a moment." He asked solemnly.

Yayoi's parents and younger sister was brought into the room where Yayoi was. The group couldn't hear the conversation that well, but judging from Yayoi's foster mother continuous weeping, it wasn't good.

"What do you mean she might never wake up again?!" Yayoi's foster father asked completely furious.

"Calm down Mr. Kamishiro. It's just a possibility that she might never wake up. She was hit pretty hard by the truck." There was a pause before the doctor continued. "I did the best I could to save her from danger and while she's out of the hot spot now, the only thing we can do is wait."

"How long will it take for sis to wake up?" Nami questioned as she tried to stop herself from crying.

"I don't know. It may be a few weeks, a few months, even years before she wakes up."

"No way..."

"I must ask you though, what was she doing when she got hit? She doesn't seem like the type of girl to jump in front of a moving vehicle when it goes over ninety miles per hour."

Yayoi's parents looked at Nami hoping she knew why Yayoi was in the street. Nami wouldn't open her mouth to speak the truth though.

"Nami?"

"It was my fault!" Nami declared. "If I haven't asked her to play with me then she wouldn't have ended up with this!"

Nami broke down crying again. Mr. Kamishiro face was unreadable but Nami could still tell that he was ready to snap at her. Just not in public where everyone can see especially his wife, but his wife was thinking the same thing.

"Why the hell did you have to do that?!" her foster mother asked completely losing it. She proceeded to hit her child but Mr. Kamishiro stopped her. "You have friends. You have that dog! Why did you ask your sister of all people to play with?! If you didn't ask she wouldn't be in this state you inconsiderate child!"

"Mrs. Kamishiro, please!"

The side of the door, the group was able to hear the end of it. At this point, the girls were crying. Shinji tried his best to comfort Mika but no avail. Ryo somehow manage to calm Rui down. Akira and Hibiki both glanced at Atsuki who was as white a ghost.

"Saijo, what happened?" Akira finally asked.

Atsuki wasn't ready to answer that question though. Hibiki shook his head and the material artist frowned.

"Dammit!" Akira cursed as he punched the wall. Why does bad stuff keep happening to us?

The Kamishiro family came out with the doctor. After examining their faces, he knew that they were being a little too loud about Yayoi's condition. He got some information that it was Nami's fault for playing with her sister but something doesn't add up. They had to be supervised by someone else.

"Was any of Yayoi Kamishiro's friends out with her when this accident happened?" the doctor asked. He wasn't trying to pry but it would be nice to understand what made Yayoi go into the street.

Atsuki froze when he felt his friend's eyes on him. He had to say something but something was stopping him. The silver haired teen could see the purple Shinen radiating from Yayoi's parents.

"Yes."

The doctor turned to the telepath and continued asking questions. "What was she doing?"

"..."

"Saijo..." Rui mumbled seeing how distraught the other teen was. She had never seen him so panicked. In fact, they all haven't.

 _Why am I so worried about what they think?_ Atsuki asked himself. _I just need to tell them so the doctor can help Yayoi more...but then again..._

"I told you already that it's my fault!" Nami shouted.

Nami was trying to cover for Atsuki. The telepath wouldn't forgive himself if this child took all the blame so he finally decided to answer.

"I threw the frisbee too hard and it landed in the street. Yayoi said she'd get...and that's when the truck hit her..."

That was all it took for Yayoi's mom to snap again at the real culprit in her mind. Atsuki felt his cheek sting when a hand connected to it. His friends gasped at the scene. Even the doctor was surprised.

"You self-centered boy!" she shouted. " How dare you try to force the burden on my child when you're the one that caused the accident!"

"Mom please-"

"I don't want you near anywhere near my children! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

Her spouse tried to soothe her but the damage had already been done. Any one of Atsuki's friend might have stood up for him if he stuck around a little longer. He didn't care who saw him in a panic-stricken state. He was already running out of the hospital despite his friend's calling his name.

* * *

Atsuki made it back to his apartment complex sooner than expected. He expected to be stopped by one of his friends but none of them came after him. Just showed how much they cared.

 _It's my fault!_ Atsuki told himself as he laid on the bed trying to get to sleep early and ignoring the calls from Nola and Aya. _If I didn't get into the game and just threw it naturally, Yayoi wouldn't be in that condition. Dammit! Why did I let my emotion take over?!_

The silver haired teen didn't realize he was crying. He felt extremely guilty for all that happened. He wished he could just sleep it all away...

* * *

At the scene of the accident, police were still trying to find something from the truck that hit the unfortunate victim.

Yui Yamase frowned. It wasn't good that the victim was one of her younger sister's friend. The guy was obviously going to be fined and if she's killed, he'll probably be in jail for a long time.

"Ms. Yamase, why are we here again?"

Yui shook her head in frustration. One of the new cops that joined the Kisaragi police Ibuki Takamura was getting on her nerve mainly because he constantly asked her questions. She wondered if he was doing that on purpose.

"Investigate the crime scene and see what evidence you could fine." Yui explained again.

Ibuki sighed. "We already know the guy was DUI because of the BAC. What else do we need?"

Yui had no clue herself.

"Just do your job."

"Whatever. Old hag..."

"What did you call me?!"

Ibuki was already running to his best friend Yuri Mimori by the time she was ready to pound him.

 _At least his friend has respect._ Yui told herself. She didn't know why but Yuri reminded her of Atsuki somewhat. I wonder if he's okay.

A half hour later a tow truck came and took the truck away. Ibuki yawned as the trucks were out of their sight range.

"Man, let's call it a night, eh Yuri?" The brunette saw that the silver haired boy had something in his hand. "What's that in your hand?"

"I checked the driver's seat," Yuri began in his soft tone, "and I found this CD."

Ibuki examined the CD. It looked ike a normal CD to him.

"And?"

"The man didn't have a CD player in his truck so he obviously wasn't listening to music."

The brunette was still clueless.

"I found this in a box. It looked like he was going to deliver this to someone."

"And?!"

"I say we look to see the contents of this CD."

Ibuki sighed. "Just give it to the chief. She'll know what to do."

Yuri shook his head. "Something tells me that if we give it to her, we'll never find out what was on here."

"Are you saying that we should do it ourselves."

The silver haired teen nodded his head. Ibuki sighed even louder. "Yuri, you know that's breaking the rule."

If any evidence was removed from the crime scene, that person could get in trouble especially a newbie. Yuri paid no heed to that though. When he held the CD, he felt a surge of information was on it.

 _Maybe...this will explain what is happening in Kisaragi._ Yuri thought to himself as he stuffed the CD in his back pocket (to the point that he might have cracked it but miraculously didn't). He followed his partner back to the police car that would take them back to the station.

Unknown to the two, they were being watched by a mysterious person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This happens on EPISODE 15 if Yamato didn't take over the school immediately. Because this event never happened and Hibiki doesn't go insane, certain things from here on out will change drastically, so any scene involving Yayoi will be removed due to her coma. In terms of her adventure, it will begin the next chapter. 
> 
> The story is divided into three POVS.
> 
> Yayoi's POV focuses on rescuing the twisted version of Wonderland. How Wonderland became twisted will be explained as the story goes on.
> 
> Atsuki's POV focuses on how he deals with Yayoi's accident. He'll get over it in a few chapters which will be equivalent to one day. I decided that the fic will be Akira/Atsuki again. 
> 
> Yuri's POV focuses on him trying to find out the contents of the CD. Like Shinji finding out about the missing money, he'll find information on PHALANX but because of that, he'll be targeted by Edward's men to try and silence him and his partner.
> 
> Atsuki and Yuri's story will intertwine because they bump into each other more often than not, have the same goal in mind and because the game plot will change from here on out.
> 
> Let me just tell you now, I have NOT played Artificial Mermaid AKA Silver Chaos 2, so I barely know the characters. Taking the little information I have, I'll tell you about Yuri and Ibuki.
> 
> Yuri Mimori is the main character of Artificial Mermaid. He suffers from an incurable illness and he must take meds so the disease doesn't kill him. He is BFF with Ibuki Takamura. As long as he's near his friend, he'll take on any mission without fear. In this story, while not in the group that he's in his game (LWC is too similar to LME), he's still contains the same morals. He'll stay by Ibuki's side. Yuri has some power in his game but since I don't know what that power is, I'll just say he has a sixth sense as well as some telepath power that has yet to truly awaken. What else...he's not good with guns, he suffers from seizures and he's often the target of sexual harassment and a typical damsel in distress from the screenshots I've seen. Also from what I've read, Ibuki/Yuri seems to be the canon pairing in the game (because there are so many screenshots with them).
> 
> Ibuki Takamura is Yuri's best friend. In the game, he joins the same time with Yuri and is generally the upbeat guy of the group. He stays by Yuri's side because he's worried about his friend's health (right...) In this story, he has the same reason for staying by Yuri's side amongst other things like being in love with his friend and worrying that someone is going to hurt him. Let me tell you people something, when I said Yuri looked like Atsuki, I'M NOT KIDDING! If Yuri is Atsuki then Ibuki is Akira minus the green hair and green eyes. Anyway, he's the fighter of the two in this story while Yuri is the voice of reason.


	3. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira and friends start to worry about Atsuki as he doesn't show up for school the next day. When Ryo goes to visit him, he's worried that Atsuki might have gotten himself in trouble. Atsuki tries to make up for yesterday by investigating a new crime scene since crime doesn't let up. Yayoi also wakes up in the hospital to see the White Rabbit who pleads her to help Wonderland. Will she comply?

Mika was known for her overall cheerfulness. No matter what happened, she would always have a smile on her face to brighten everyone's mood. Today, though wasn't one of those days. Like the rest of her friends, she was worried sick over Yayoi's condition. It hurt when she found out that Yayoi might never wake up again. To her, it was Mako's death all over again. The time she spent grieving over the female cop was considered the darkest part of her life because she blamed herself for her death. Thanks to Razzly Portmen though, she was able to turn this sadness into strength and pursue the killer which turned out to be Mako's coworker Tanaka. Thanks to Atsuki, they all made it out okay, but what he did was still a mystery.

 _Speaking of Saijo._ Mika thought as their language teacher Aoi Matsumura took role. _He's not here today._

Yesterday's outburst from Yayoi's foster mother was unnecessary and cruel. It was nobody's fault but the driver who hit Yayoi. It was common sense yet Atsuki was taking most of the blame. It wasn't fair!

"Please open your books class, we'll be continuing on where we left off!" Aoi told her class trying to ease the tension that was in the room. Information about Yayoi in the tragic accident was leaked by someone and now the whole class was talking about it.

Mika glanced at Akira. It was obvious that he wasn't going to focus on the reading. The poor guy was worried sick about the silver haired teen. They all were, but they couldn't just get up and leave. Shinji would be the only one with the guts to do that in Aoi's class, but he already had enough classes he missed and another truancy would lead to a week of detention.

 _We'll have to talk about this at lunch._ Mika told herself.

* * *

Lunchtime finally came after a few classes. Mika told everyone in between class periods to meet in the cafeteria. Since nobody had anything important to go beside visit Atsuki and Yayoi, they all met up.

No one spoke for a couple of minutes. The tension between them was awkward as well. Rui decided to break the silence.

"What are we going to do now?" she asked.

"What do you think?" Akira questioned as he stood from his chair to prove his point. "We all go to Saijo's place after school and cheer him up."

"I don't think that would be a good idea..." Hibiki murmured.

"What do you mean don't visit him? Don't you care about Saijo?"

"...That's not what I meant..."

"Akira, you need to calm down." Ryo told him firmly standing up for his best friend who wasn't going to raise his voice in a public place.

"Tch..." Akira sat down in his chair again.

"I think," Hibiki began, "one of us should check up on Atsuki and another person check up on Yayoi."

"What about Nami?" Mika asked.

"We should check on her too...that's if she's not near her parents."

Yayoi's mother left a bad impression on the group. They would rather avoid her at all costs. Akira especially because woman or not, he would stand up for Atsuki and it would get pretty messy.

The martial artist planned to volunteer but Ryo beat him to it. "I'll go visit Saijo after school."

It made sense to everyone. He was Atsuki's neighbor so it would make sense if he saw the silver haired teen.

"I'll check up on Nami." Rui offered to do.

"And I'll check up on Yayoi." Mika concluded.

The three remaining really didn't have anything to say to it. Lunch was soon over and they went back to class.

* * *

"I'm really sorry Yayoi. I'll make it up to you when you wake up..."

Atsuki frowned as he left the room Yayoi's unconscious body was in and left. He skipped school to check on his friend. It was hard to believe that despite the accident, she was sleeping so peacefully. He couldn't say the same when his mother was killed.

 _God must hate me so._ Atsuki thought to himself as he checked his cell phone. Aya left a text message telling him to head to area 2 because of an apparent murder. Maybe if I didn't open my heart to others, this wouldn't have had happened.

The silver haired teen quickly exited the hospital. He could see an ambulance being dispatched from the hospital. He quickly followed close behind it.

* * *

Atsuki reached his destination. Police cops were at the scene of the crime.

 _Aya isn't here yet._ Atsuki thought to himself as he prepared to use Sigma to check the area. A brunette not any older than him approached him looking extremely agitated.

"Yuri, what are you doing?" he asked. "I know you don't favor blood, but you're a police cop for goodness sake!"

"Huh?"

The brunette noticed something wasn't write and examined at the telepath before he realized his mistake. "My bad. I thought you were my friend...partner! My bad."

"It's okay... _is there really someone that looks like me...it could be that mysterious boy that Rui was talking about but..._ "

Atsuki noticed the blue Shinen emerging from the young adult.

"Since you're not my partner, I must ask you to leave the area."

Atsuki realized that the brunette was distracted and decided to read his mind as well as the R. Shinen.

**Gross!**

**Dead body found.**

**On the roof.**

**Head was gone.**

**Limbs were chopped off.**

**No heart!**

**Blood everywhere!**

Sick game.

Kisaragi student.

Does she have a name?

**The poor soul.**

Atsuki then read the R. Shinen which was filled with death. It combined the victim as well as the killer.

**Hahahaha...**

**DIE!**

_No! Help me!_

_**I DON'T WANT TO DIE!** _

**Not your lucky day.**

Should have listened to the warnings...

_It hurts...please stop..._

**Love this power!**

**Another month to go...**

The telepath then combined the young cop's Shinen with the R. Shinen to get something completely different.

**It was a trap!**

While we were at scene of accident...

 **Murder** occurred...

Can't tell anyone this...

A connection?

**New moon equals death...**

Yuri has the ID of the student...

**Bridget Shizuka.**

**Whose the killer going to target next?**

**GOT TO PROTECT YURI.**

Atsuki frowned. _And I thought the serial killing was done when we got Tanaka._ He thought to himself. _This killer seems completely different from Tanaka though. While he may be possessed by Silent, it seems odd. How did the killer get her on the roof? How come no one heard the victim's scream? I think we might be dealing with another telepath..._

The brunette was called by Yui. He turned to the silver haired teen and shooed him away from the sight. Atsuki would have to go to the chief's office to understand the situation.

* * *

School finally ended and everyone went their own way. It wasn't good that shortly after once, everyone was talking about a recent murder that happened at midnight and one of Kisaragi's students was brutally murdered.

"Mickey!"

The bluenette turned around to see another one of her childhood friends Richie Alberd. She was known for her dark skin, chocolate colored eyes and pink hair that she tied in pigtails. Most people knew her because despite being one of the rich girls at the school, she was nowhere near the aristocrat type. In fact, she preferred to use her fists to solve problems. That was one of the reasons why she got held back.

"I heard what happened to Yayoi. Do you want me to accompany you?"

Richie was speaking out of concern. The murder shook everyone up and while everyone knew the routine of when a person was going to be murdered, Richie still worried about the journalist. She knew that Mika was targeted last year as well as this year and it was thanks to Akira and the new transfer student this year that she's still alive.

"Sure..."

Richie smiled cutely as she followed beside the bluenette.

"You know, you shouldn't worry about stuff like this." Richie said bluntly. "I'm sure Yayoi will recover and bake the cookies we all know and love."

Mika couldn't help but laugh. "I am believing Richie. Don't worry."

* * *

Ryo was not pleased to see that Atsuki wasn't in his apartment. He expected the teen to be in his locked apartment in a state of depression. The bluenette knew that Saijo wasn't home. It was too quiet on the other side.

 _Then again, Saijo is never home._ Ryo told himself as he went back downstairs to Tohodo. He tried what he could today but he would have to speak with his friend tomorrow. He couldn't do anything if he had a load of work to do as well as study for exams.

 _I'll ask Kiryu to cheer Saijo up._ The bookworm thought to himself as he entered his bookstore. I'm not good at these things anyway.

* * *

When Atsuki made it to the police station, Aya was already lecturing him about not answering his cell phone.

"When Nola or I call you, you pick up! You understand me mister?!"

"Yes..." Atsuki replied unenthusiastically.

"You really had us worried. I could have sworn that Nola grew grey hair just from worrying about you. Then again, you're the one that has too much going on in his life."

"Please don't insult my hair color." Atsuki told her. There a hint of irritation in his tone mainly because he had gone over this before with her. "It's natural."

"Yeah, yeah, I got it. Anyway, you went to the crime scene, did you?"

Atsuki nodded his head.

"The victim Bridget Shizuka, age seventeen, a student at Kisaragi High School. From the information I gathered, she went with her friends last night to watch a movie but then left on her own halfway through the movie. The killer must have kidnapped her and waited until no one was in sight before he killed her."

"You mean..."

"She was dead since yesterday night and someone happen to find her decapitated body on a roof. It's totally sick."

Atsuki could only agree with her.

"Did you get any leads from the Residential Shinen?" The police chief questioned.

Atsuki explained about how the killer said one month to go and what the young cop was thinking about the whole thing.

Aya was surprised at the information that the young cop might know. "Really now? He's only been here Saturday and he already comes up with the killer's pattern? He's not as dumb as he looks."

"What pattern?"

"I got the details from Nola but starting two years ago, two people were murdered per month. All victims are Kisaragi students and they're mainly female but some are males with an effeminate appearance. It wasn't until this year that the police caught on to the killer's pattern."

"That is?"

"He brutally kills a victim on the full moon and during the new moon, he rapes a victim before he kills them. However, during the new moon, the person doesn't seem like he or she has been fatally injured, but when you look at the body closely, it's like their life energy was sucked out of them during sexual intercourse."

"Sounds what an incubus would do."

"It does. Nola is looking into it now, but right now, there are other things to focus on."

"Like?"

"The drunk driver yesterday? We checked his vehicle after you went to the hospital and it seems like he was delivering something very important. Something related to Silent."

Atsuki was quiet as Aya explained the details.

"I think there was one more important item in the drivers seat but it wasn't there when we checked again."

"Do you think someone took it?"

"Yes..."

Aya frowned. If what Atsuki said about Ibuki was true then chances were that the important piece of evidence they need was in the hands of Yuri and that would mean he would be targeted by the enemy.

 _This is not good._ Aya told herself. _I think I'll ask Yui to question those two._

* * *

Ibuki was not pleased to see that his friend ran away from the crime scene back to their apartment in area 6. He was amazed that despite his friend's fragile health, he was able to make it back in one piece.

"You could have called me that you weren't feeling well. I could have taken you home."

"I can take care of myself Ibuki. The sun is still up so no one's going to try and assassinate me."

" _-sweatdrop-_ That's what I'm worried about."

The purple eyed boy checked the clock on his computer and shook his head. "I'm sorry. I'm wasting your break time."

"No sweat! I'm going to be late anyway. Yui is going to chew me out because of that." The brunette glanced at the computer screen. Yuri had went to work on figuring out what was on the CD. "Have you found anything out?"

"Not really. Too many complicated words..."

"Wow, even the genius says that words are complicated!" Ibuki joked.

Yuri ignored the comment as he continued typing. "What I mean by complicated is that I have never heard of these words before."

"Give me an example."

"Silent."

"That means not to move your mouth, right?"

"That's not the definition on here."

"What?!"

" ** _Silent. The silent force that eats at one's mind. It takes the form of a parasite and is widespread. Caused by the sadness, hate and fear of one's heart, Silent takes over the person completely forcing them to do horrendous crimes such as suicide (the most common) to murder._** "

Ibuki's jaw dropped. "Your joking right? There's no such thing-"

" _ **Silent has been around forever.**_ " Yuri continued reading. " _ **They have taken many forms and infect a person differently. A group known as FORT or the Force for Obliteration of the Risk of Terrors have been fighting Silent for many, many years and the following years to come. Their goal is to destroy Silent once and for all.**_ "

"I can't believe this."

" ** _Most FORT members are psychics but let's call them telepaths. They have many powers the bestow them from reading a person's mind to communicating with animals._** "

"Really?"

" ** _Most use their powers to fight Silent but others use it for evil deeds._** "

"That makes sense..."

" _ **There are some FORT members and telepaths in that live in Kisaragi City. If too many stay in one place, it could attract unwanted attention especially for me and my granddaughter.**_ "

Yuri stopped reading. At first, the definition of Silent seem to be legit but once it got to talking about telepaths, the diary on the CD became personal.

"Yuri? Are you all right?" Ibuki questioned seeing his friend pale.

"I'm okay. I'll continue." The story was really becoming interesting in his mind. " ** _I have implanted her with a device that gives her powers similar to a telepath if not stronger. However, the cost of this is that her lifespan will be shortened. It seemed like I would lose my granddaughter to this machine but there is hope. There is one telepath that can grant unlimited power when kill. I do not know who this telepath is but his or her Shinen (a person's emotion) shows a radiant light. If my granddaughter could just kill this telepath on a certain day of the moon phase, then not only will she be able to live a long life but I will be able to gain that power and become God!_** "

There was a long pause.

"Is this person psycho or am I losing it?" Ibuki asked. "He wants to become God? That's unrealistic."

" _ **I have a list of telepaths that live in Kisaragi. I'm not sure why I'm typing this but I'm hoping this CD will get to my granddaughter. Chances are that it won't but I'm still listing all the potential people that are or may be telepaths.**_

_**Aya Nagashima. Age 28. Police chief. Transferred to Kisaragi after Lieutenant Tanaka was arrested which was October 13, 2012. Strong heart and has a connection to Atsuki Saijo.** _

_**Mei-Lin Fong. Age 22. Owner of Pumpkin Witch. Trying to live on her own. Changes her Shinen often and does horoscopes for people. Must be an important child to an important family in China.** _

_**Shigeru Enokida. Age 45. Owner of the post office. Stupid man that is obsessed with a clay doll particularly one found in the dumps called Kee-chan. Doll does have a mysterious power though.** _

_**Edward Steiner. Age 75. Owner of AMS Bank and the author of the famous book Phantom. Companion. Do not harm. He knows the one that must die for me to become God. Has a slave called Hibiki Kiryu.** _

_**Atsuki Saijo. Age 17. A transfer student at Kisaragi High School. An obvious mind reader. Saw him a couple times using his powers. Eyes turn gold and markings appear on his body. Keeps it to himself until recently. Relationship with police is unknown. Potential candidate.** _

_**Rui Yamase. Age 17. A student at Kisaragi High School. Has the power to see the future and the past of others. Owns the fortune telling shop Company F. Older sister Yui Yamase is a police cop. Best friends with Mika Nozaki, Akira Mido, Ryo Unami and Richie Alberd but recently Yayoi Kamishiro, Shinji Naruse, Atsuki Saijo and Hibiki Kiryu. Potential candidate.** _

_**Nami Kamishiro. Age 11. A student at Meiko Elementary. Has the power to communicate with animals and has demonstrated it multiple times. People see her as the towns savior because she has caught criminals by talking with the animals. Older sister Yayoi Kamishiro is a high school student at Kisaragi High School. Always with a dog named Melody. Potential candidate but might be hard because she has mother nature on her side.** _

_**Hibiki Kiryu. Age 17. A student at Kisaragi High School. Parents died in car accident and he became mental unstable. His caretaker is Honoka Hino, the nurse at Kisaragi High School. Went to study math aboard and met Edward Steiner. Became fascinated with him and Edward found it easy to control him. His powers are similar to Atsuki Saijo's if not more powerful and unstable. Perfect candidate due to Edward's iron grip on his life and his** **insecurities along with keeping things to himself.**_

_**Akira Mido. Age 17. A student at Kisaragi at Kisaragi High School. Father owns the bakery Sweet Ring. Mother died when father was overseas. At first mentally unstable to the point of taking his anger out on people, but met up with Atsuki Saijo and personally changed for the better (or worse in our scenario). Powers unknown but he always seems to know something out of the ordinary in most situations. More of a threat than a potential candidate.** _

_**Mars Shidou: Age 16. An honor student at Kisaragi High School. Her father's side of the family is filthy rich while her mother's side of the family are traditional Japanese Priestesses. Lives with her father to become a business women. Sweet, honest and kind hearted is her personality. Very good at archery and exorcism although the latter is not needed in the city. A potential candidate.**_ "

The document is cut off from this point. Yuri glanced at his friend in worry.

"Ibuki...I think something bad is going to happen soon..." Yuri stated.

Ibuki nodded his head. "This guy is a psychopath."

"It's creepy how he knows almost everything about these people, but what he said about certain people worry me."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"What does he mean that Mr. Steiner is his companion? And what relationship is between the chief and this Saijo person?"

"I don't know...but..." Ibuki was rather worried at how this person addressed Hibiki. Referring to him as a sex slave and being easy to control? "I think we should keep tabs on this Hibiki Kiryu person. He might be the target on the full moon."

"...That's what I'm worried about. Should we tell the chief this information?"

"No. She's on the list. If we tell her, we might be labeled as suspicious."

Yuri nodded his head as he saved the file under a different name before deleting the original. "Maybe I should hack into this FORT'S database..."

"Good luck. You'll need it." The brunette checked the clock on the wall. His eye's widened seeing as his break was already over. "Got to go! Yuri, make sure you come tomorrow. I'll see you later on tonight!"

"Bye..."

Yuri witnessed his friend leave their apartment. He turned his attention back to the control prepared to hack into FORT's system. Little did he know that by doing that, his fate has been sealed...

* * *

_She opened her eyes and screamed. Flames were dancing all over the place and they were creeping up to her room. Her baby sister was crying. She had no idea what to do._

_"Yayoi, wake up!" She heard a voice shout to her._

_She wouldn't listen though. She quickly took her baby sister out of the cradle and rushed out the door. The fire started in the bathroom of all places. She was so focused on getting out that she forgot to wake up her parents. She told herself that they were already out and waiting for her._

_Yayoi quickly made her way outside of the burning building and dialed for help. By the time the fire trucks came to hose the house down, her parents had been burned alive in their sleep._

_"Mother, father, I'm so sorry! If I was thinking about you two, you would still be alive! Please forgive me!"_

_"Yayoi, please wake up."_

_"Yayoi, please open your eyes._

_"No...I don't want this..."_

_"YAYOI!"_

Yayoi opened her eyes and sat up. She placed a hand on her head that was constantly throbbing. Why did she have a dream of her real parents death's now?

_Where am I?_

She looked around the room. It was apparent that she was in a hospital.

_Now I remember. I was hit by a truck when I went to get the Frisbee. I got to tell my friends that I'm okay..._

"You're finally awake Yayoi."

Yayoi glanced around the room. Where did the voice come from?

"I'm right here."

Yayoi felt something sitting on her feet. She looked forward and screamed pushing herself against the bed.

"That's not nice Yayoi..."

Yayoi was stunned. "S-Saijo?"

The artist saw that the person speaking to her in a somewhat cheerful tone was Atsuki, but something was wrong with him. He looked normal but the abnormal thing about him were the white bunny ears on his head. His normal jacket was more of a black fur coat that did not correspond with his white ears. He even had a cute white bunny tail on his butt. He was too cute.

Yayoi laid back down. "I'm still asleep. I'm still asleep."

Rabbit Atsuki gave her a confused look. "You are asleep Yayoi. In reality, you're in a coma now."

That made the redhead sat up. "What? But I'm awake. My eyes are open and you're here Saijo."

The silver haired rabbit boy shook his. "No. Yayoi, do you remember what happened?"

Yayoi thought for a moment. "I remember playing with Nami and you Saijo. You threw the Frisbee too far and I went to get it and then...I blacked out..."

"You're still in critical condition." Rabbit Atsuki explained. "You've awoken to another world."

"W-What?"

"Have you heard of Wonderland Yayoi?"

"...It's that place Alice escapes to and bumps into mysterious creatures that speak riddles?"

Yayoi remember reading Nami stories of Alice in Wonderland when Nami was still in kindergarten. She remembered the tales of a little girl that fell down the rabbit hole to chase after the White Rabbit. She met many strange creatures from the Caterpillar to the Cheshire Cat who told Alice to meet up with the Mad Hatter, March Hare and Dormouse and finally the encounter with the King and Queen of Hearts. How all of this became a dream. Alice came back to Wonderland again in the sequel Through the Looking Class. The third book never came out because the author died before it was finished.

"Something like that. Listen, Wonderland is in danger, and only you can save it."

Yayoi was completely lost. "Huh?!"

"Come on Yayoi. Get out of bed and follow me! Hustle hustle!"

 _His personality is similar to the White Rabbit._ Yayoi thought to himself as he tried to force her out of bed. "Wait, you're not explaining anything Saijo! You're usually the one explaining the situation!"

"My name is not Saijo. Please refer me as the White Rabbit."

" _Never mind. His personality is more blunt._ Okay Mr. Rabbit but please tell me what's going on..."

The White Rabbit didn't listen to her. A hole appeared behind them. Annoyed that she was taking too long, he grabbed her hand and threw her down the rabbit hole.

"It'll be better if you see Wonderland," he explained as he hopped in after her.

And so did Yayoi in Wonderland begin...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Lux Pain OCs are portrayed differently here then they did in my other Lux-Pain story Broken Hearts (and in other not so serious one-shots). 
> 
> Richie: She's more friendly than her counterpart in Broken Hearts but she still has the tough girl act. She's 18 and she's still a year behind because of the fight. Her major crush Shinji has been reduced and her feelings are focused more on Mika.
> 
> Hanako: Since she's alive, her role will be MUCH bigger. Her personality was not explored in Broken Hearts, but all I can say is she's a very horny girl...LOL. (Also, she is not friends with Akira and the group like in Broken Hearts. To add to that, she's 18 and she's a year behind which the reason why will be revealed later.)
> 
> Mars: Mars is a he still but again, everyone thinks he is a she. He's not friends with the whole group like in Broken Hearts. He's more isolated despite being an honor student. He's more into business than his sister who is into old fashion mikos. So, while in Broken Hearts he was living with his entire family, he's only living with his father in this story. While his personality is broken in Broken Hearts, his real personality will surface in this story. Additionally, instead of being the same age as Akira and the group, he's going to be 16 years old.
> 
> Sora: Like Hanako, he's alive and he's staying alive. Unlike in Broken Hearts, he's 18 years old and ACTUALLY graduated from Kisaragi High School. He goes to Tokyo University and is trying to major in multiple subjects from physical eduction like careers, to a writer and finally a musician with the rest of the band. He is still friends with the group like Richie is but because he's in collage, he can't communicate with them that much. He talks to Shinji the most via e-mail. He'll visit Kisaragi every now and then and play a bigger role like Hanako that revolves around Shinji. Like when Shinji goes missing, he'll be the one to find Shinji in another town and so on.


	4. Not is All What it Seems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsuki returns to school seemingly recovered from the trauma of Yayoi's accident but Akira knows better. Question is, will he make it worse? Ryo and Honoka suspect that something is wrong with Hibiki. Honoka confronts him but he won't budge. What dark secret is he hiding? Yayoi wakes up in Wonderland and sees that not all is what they seem. Luckily, the White Rabbit and Cheshire Cat will guide her on her journey.

Atsuki woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. It was Nola who needed to do the briefing right away.

"Morning sleepy head. Did you sleep well?"

"With the phone ringing, no..."

"We can't worry about that. I got information on the killer."

Atsuki forced himself to wake up and listen to the blonde speak.

"While we don't know the identity of the serial killer, we do know his pattern."

"The full moon and new moon pattern?"

"Right. A person is killed on the new moon and raped before killed on the full moon. His target seems to be Kisaragi students but there have been instances where adults were targeted as well. This has been going on for two years. No one has taken the case because those who take the case will end up a victim before then."

"You mean?"

"The killer seems to know who is on the case and murders the person the instant they try to investigate. This has caused the police to not take this case. Kisaragi seems to accept that fact because only two people are sacrificed every month."

"Their logic is messed up."

"Well...the mayor is the one that said to put the case behind them, but as you can see, more students die before graduation."

Atsuki was quiet. A case like this should be investigated, but there is that chance that he could get murdered the night he accepted the request.

"Atsuki, I think you and Aya should take this case into your hands."

"What? Why?"

"The chief believes that highly infectious level Silent could be involved in this. If anyone without special powers tries to investigate this, they could end up the next victim."

"So the chief wants me to investigate knowing full well that I could become a victim."

"That's right." Nola frowned. "To be honest, I would rather ask someone else to do the job. The killer would least expect someone like you to investigate but there's this feeling in my gut that something bad will happen if it's you who is looking into this case."

"Don't worry Nola. I had missions like this before and I've gotten out of it alive. Liu Yee will be watching me and checking to see if anyone suspicious is following me."

Nola should have been reassured but the last mission that was in the United States could have ended in tragedy if Liu Yee wasn't there. Atsuki might have been an experienced telepath but when it came to actual combat...

"Please be careful." Nola told him. "Natsuki and I wouldn't take your death well."

"I know."

"Try to solve this case before the 29th of this month. The full moon will be on a Monday."

"Got it."

"And please make up your absence. I'm not thrilled with you skipping school yesterday."

"...Sorry..."

With that said. Nola hung up. Atsuki sighed as he got ready for school. He wasn't ready to face everyone yet after the humiliation on the day of the accident.

 _Maybe if I act like nothing is wrong, they'll forget about it._ Atsuki convinced himself.

Sadly, his friends will continue to question him to the point that he might break down again...

* * *

Atsuki made it to school early so he wouldn't have to deal with some of his friends that always made it at the bell. The gray haired teen already saw Mika and Ryo at the entrance. His first thought was trying to sneak by them hoping they wouldn't notice but Mika was too slick for that.

"Saijo!" she called out as she waved him over to where they were.

Atsuki shook his head in annoyance as he went over to them. Sure enough, they looked worried.

"Where were you yesterday?" The journalist asked. "I had Ryo go to your apartment after school and you weren't there! We were worried that you committed suicide or something!"

" _-sweatdrop-_ That's going a little too far Mika." Ryo told her.

Atsuki shook his head. "I just needed time alone yesterday. Don't worry, I'm fine now."

His friends look unconvinced.

"Are you sure?" Mika asked.

Atsuki nodded his head. Mika was forced to take that answer. She quickly changed the subject to Yayoi. "So Saijo. I went to the hospital yesterday with my friend Richie and it was creepy. One moment Yayoi was in critical condition again and the next minute she was perfectly fine..."

"The doctor said that he never had a case where a patient went into panic mode like that." Ryo added. He got the information from Richie shortly after and was able to put two and two together.

"I thought he was going to pull the cord on her but he didn't when she returned to normal."

They were indeed worried about Yayoi. Atsuki told himself that they wouldn't be worried if he hadn't gotten the artist in the accident.

"That doctor is suspicious!" Mika exclaimed. "I can't believe he was going to give up on Yayoi."

"What's his name?"

"Reigen Miyamase, the grandfather of Hanako Miyamase."

"Miyamase?"

Mika frowned. "I've been at this school for a year but I don't know much about Miyamase...I got it!"

"Got what?" Ryo questioned.

"At lunch, I'm going to get her information! If she doesn't talk about herself, I'll ask Shinji to hack into the school and steal her data!"

"That's not a good-"

"Revenge on her grandfather. If she's a compass like her grandfather, than I won't regret it!"

There was a slight pause before Ryo told her. "I think you mean pompous."

"Uh...yeah..."

Atsuki couldn't help but chuckle. Mika was indeed the mood maker that Akira considered her to be.

"Well, I'm off!"

"To where?"

"Well duh! I got a new scoop about the moon phase killer! See ya!"

"Ah Mika..."

The reporter had already run off the school grounds. Ryo couldn't help but yawn. He wasn't a morning person.

"She's trying her best." Ryo said to the telepath. "We're all taking Yayoi's accident a little too hard."

"Uh..."

"I think we should move on. I know that Yayoi will recover from the accident if we keep believing. She wouldn't be happy if we all kept blaming ourselves."

"Ryo..."

"The girls are suffering and even Kiryu is acting strange." Ryo admitted. "It's not just you that's blaming yourself."

"But I was..."

Atsuki shut himself up. He told himself that he was over it. If he continued his sentence, then it would prove that he wasn't even close to improving. Ryo was obviously taunting him though unintentionally as he was worried for the silver haired teen.

"I'll see you in class Ryo."

Atsuki seemed to be heading to the classroom despite the bookworm's protest but when Ryo wasn't looking, he changed his destination from the classroom to the nurse's office. Maybe Honoka will cheer him up and get him in the right direction.

* * *

Atsuki wouldn't get any cheering up because Honoka wasn't in the greatest of moods. She made it apparent before he went inside the nurse's office to talk to her. She was busy talking to a student. Talking wasn't the right word. It was more like yelling at the student which is something a teacher shouldn't do unless that teacher Aoi or Yamato.

"Kiryu, I'll ask you one last time, where were you last night?"

Atsuki would have laughed at the situation. It wasn't everyday Hibiki got lectured. Of course, because Honoka was his caretaker, it was a rather serious situation.

"I don't have to tell you everything." Hibiki said in a monotone voice that annoyed the nurse.

"I know that," Honoka began, "but could you please explain why you didn't pick up your phone when I called you? I was so worried!"

"Again, I don't have to tell you anything that goes on in my personal life."

"Kiryu!"

The cyan haired teen frowned when he noticed a presence at the door. He turned to leave.

"I'm not done speaking to you Kiryu!"

Hibiki ignored her as he opened the door. Once he saw Atsuki, he quickly ran past him toward class.

 _Like Ryo said, Kiryu isn't himself today either._ Atsuki thought to himself as he heard Honoka curse up a small storm before calming down in his presence.

"Oh Saijo! I'm sorry you had to see that." Honoka sat back in her chair and sighed. "That kid. I swear something happened to him, but he won't say anything."

Atsuki was confused. "What do you mean?"

Honoka was going to say something but she changed her mind. "It's best if you don't know." When she said that, a blue Shinen rose from inside her. Atsuki took the chance to read her mind while she was lost in her thoughts.

_**What's wrong?** _

**Something happened to Kiryu.**

Not the same person.

**Bruises on his wrists.**

**Playing it off like nothing happened.**

_**Where was he last night?** _

_**What happened last night?** _

**A fight? A crime? An assault from the serial killer?**

I don't know.

**I'M WORRIED.**

Honoka rubbed her temples at Atsuki finished reading her mind. "I'm sorry but I'm going to ask you to leave. I'm not feeling well."

Atsuki was forced to agree as he left the nurse's office. He couldn't help but wonder what happened to the cyan haired teen. FORT suspected him of working for organization but it didn't seem likely. Even if he had powers, he still was more normal than he was.

_I'll ask him when I get the chance._

* * *

School finally began. It was math class today, but again, Yamato was out again so it was a study by yourself day. Because there was no one to supervise the class, most of the students decided it was a class period to chill until Aoi comes into their class to check up on them.

Atsuki looked around the room to see what his friends were doing. Ryo was studying diligently unlike the other students and found it hard to concentrate from the talking. Shinji took out his mini laptop that he brought to school and was trading stocks during class to certain peoples' annoyance. Mika and Rui were in a conversation with Richie. Chances were that the bluenette was talking about confronting the granddaughter of the doctor. Akira was asleep as usual. Then there was Hibiki who was completely zoned. He seemed to be working on math problems but Atsuki could tell that something was bugging him. His guard was completely down and Atsuki could read his mind if he wanted to.

"So this fat lady came up to me and called me a slut." Richie began speaking.

"What did you do?" Rui questioned. "You didn't-"

"Nah. I just told her 'shut the fuck up you whore'! At least I'm not jumping from one guy to another."

"Nice one Richie!" Mika cheered.

"Thanks Mickey. I never liked Tomoyo anyway."

"Tell me about it. She came to Company F and demanded to see her future husband that was rich. I told her I couldn't see a future like that and she called me a fake."

"Bitch."

"I was this close to punching her in the face but..."

"But what?"

Rui toned down the voice and whispered the two girls. "Saijo was there."

"You serious?!" Mika asked a little too loudly.

"Who is that again?"

"The transfer student. The boy who is sitting next to Akira."

"Oh the cute boy over there? Not my type."

Rui scowled. "I wasn't asking you."

"My type of guy would be someone like Shinji."

"Why him? He has no condemning qualities!"

"I think you mean redeeming qualities Mika." Rui corrected.

"That's the second person today..." Mika mumbled.

"Back to the topic," Richie continued. "He may not be my type but he's defiantly your type Base."

Rui felt her cheeks lit up, "W-What are you talking about."

"You don't like submissive males like Dragon or single minded men like Mr. Bright over there. You prefer someone who can take a beating from you without complaining. He has to be mysterious like Echo in a way but possibly more in the way where you want to know more about him and-"

"Richie, stop it. I don't like him that way."

Richie blinked twice. "Oh, so it's all right if he's gay then?"

"I didn't say-"

"No need to get all defensive."

Rui groaned as she went back to her math homework. Richie and Mika looked at each other. Both did not no what they said to get her upset.

"She'll feel better at lunch." Mika assured the older teen.

Atsuki didn't listen to the conversation but he noticed the red Shinen flaring up in Rui's heart. Hibiki noticed it too but chose to ignore it.

* * *

Once lunch hour came, Mika rushed out of the classroom to search for Hanako Miyamase. Luckily, she manage to find the girl before she made it to the lunchroom. Atsuki decided to follow the bluenette mainly because he was suspicious of this Hanako person.

"Are you Hanako Miyamase?" the journalist asked in Reporter Mode. 

The girl nodded her head. She was a tall girl with short dark blue and gray eyes. Her uniform looked different from the usual Kisaragi female outfit but that might be because of her height and her waist. Compared to her grandfather, she looked friendly.

"I have a question Miyamase."

Hanako grinned. "Ask away."

Mika didn't realize that just engaging in a conversation made the tall girl excited.

"Does your grandfather kill all of his subjects when he thinks they won't wake up again?"

Hanako thought for a second before replying. "It depends. My grandfather can usually tell when someone won't wake up from a coma or not. Patients under his name are usually given a month before he pulls the cord."

 _One month?!_ Atsuki thought to himself. His body paled slightly. If Yayoi didn't wake up in one month, then the doctor was going to end her life?

"But why?! Doesn't he have any faith in his patients? Does he have sympathy for the patient's friends or family?"

Hanako continued to smile but it was falling. "I get it. My grandfather is a monster but he says that's it better to end the person's misery now instead of praying for years and years for someone that might never wake up again."

The tall girl gave Mika a straight answer, but it wasn't the answer the bluenette was expecting. She wouldn't give up.

"But-"

"Hanako! You better hurry or you'll be late for volleyball practice!" A student called out.

Hanako let loose her fake smiled and apologized to the bluenette before she ran off to catch up to her friend.

Atsuki decided to make his appearance known to the journalist. She was distraught with the answer she received.

"She's completely different from her grandfather..." Mika admitted. "It scares me..."

The gray haired teen understood why to be slightly worried about Hanako's cheerful personality. He would continue investigating her after school and if she continued to give off a weird vibe, he would report her to FORT.

* * *

Akira was annoyed that the telepath was speaking normally. After lunch, he was wide awake and questioned if his friend was okay. Atsuki insisted that he was okay, but the martial artist knew he was lying.

"Don't hide it Saijo." Akira told him harshly. "If you need to tell someone what's wrong, then do it. Don't act like it's nothing."

The green eyed boy wasn't expecting the other teen to flash a glare in his direction.

"I would appreciate it if you mind your own business."

The tension between the two was awkward the entire class period, but that just fueled the martial artist's determination to figure out what was wrong with the telepath.

* * *

Once school was over, Atsuki made his way out of the class before Akira had a chance to call out to him. He knew that if Akira kept pestering him, he might lose his temper and actually snap. He almost snapped during class when he out of all people was lecturing him on what to do and what not to do.

He made his way to the quad. He instantly noticed a dark Shinen nearby.

 _It's in front of the gate._ Atsuki thought to himself as he rushed past some students to make it out of the gate. In an instant, that dark Shinen was gone in a flash.

The telepath could see things clearly now. Some students were walking past an old man and a tall teen from the high school making small gossip about the garish clothing the old man was wearing and how lucky the tall was speaking to someone as famous as him.

 _That's Miyamase._ Atsuki told himself as he approached the two trying to listen to the conversation. It was quite disturbing.

"Thank you so much old man! Now I got a book on all the many bondage situations!" Hanako cheered.

"Old man?"

"Yeah. You are an old man. Yay, to think there are old people that still have sex!"

Atsuki would have puked right there. Something was without a doubt wrong with her.

 _I feel sorry for Edward._ Atsuki thought to himself. _Ryo and Sayuri wouldn't be pleased if she spoke to him like that in their presence._

Edward acted like that last comment didn't affect him. People looked around and they concluded that Hanako was the crazy one.

"So, what did you want from me?"

Edward chuckled. "You couldn't have forgotten about that have you?"

Hanako thought for a minute before she realized what he wanted. She frowned. "But I don't have that many left! I want to masturbate with that tonight!"

 _Something is really wrong with her._ Atsuki repeated. _I don't think it would be wise to read her sick mind._

Miraculously, no one heard that last part except Atsuki and Edward for some strange reason. Edward continued to chuckle. "I'll give it back to you when I'm done with it."

"But then I won't want it anymore..." Hanako complained.

"The more the reason for the trade."

The tall girl sighed as she took a remote from her pocket. Atsuki was confused. He would have mistaken it for a vibrator but that wasn't the case. It had strange markings on it. She handed it to the old man. Once it was in his possession, an evil smile escaped his lips that sent shivers down the telepath's spine.

"Thank you Hana."

"Your welcome old man!"

Edward turned to leave but not before telling her. "Give your grandfather my regards."

"I will!" Hanako shouted as she waved good-bye. She then turned to leave but stopped. The facade she had on her face went away for a moment as she turned around and spotted Atsuki spying on her. Atsuki didn't know what was scarier. The look Hanako gave or Edward's smile. Probably both though.

"You were spying on me!" Hanako declared.

Atsuki was going to turn tail and run off. Was she trying to get him in trouble?

Hanako quickly sped over and grabbed a hold of his arm. "Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you. Please come with me."

That was asking for trouble but in reality, did Atsuki have a place to refuse?

* * *

The last place Atsuki expected to be dragged was Rainbow Hill. Hanako grinned as she sat down on the grass and stared at the sky.

"It's beautiful here, is it?"

It was more of a statement than a question.

"I come here all the time." Hanako continued.

Atsuki didn't know why she just started a conversation with someone he just met with today, but then again, he had that power to start a lively conversation with anyone and make them feel at ease. He didn't know why people opened up to him though. It wasn't his kindness obviously because he knew he wasn't a kind person deep down.

"It's hard to make friends when you're the granddaughter of a heartless grandfather." She admitted. "But he wasn't always like that."

"Why are you telling me this?"

Hanako smiled faintly. "I saw you spying on me when that Nozaki girl came to interview me."

Atsuki was speechless. He was certain that she wouldn't see him from where he was standing in the hall.

"Don't worry. I don't think it's wrong to stalk people."

"...You might want to rephrase that."

"I do it all the time to a certain _**SOMEONE**_ in the 1st year. That bastard is going to get it to him one day, I swear it."

"Who is it?"

"Mars Shidou. The freakin' cross dresser! Everyone thinks he's a sweet little girl that wouldn't hurt a fly but that hides his real intentions! Oh that sadist!"

"Would that make you a masochist then?"

"No! It will have to be the other way around! I won't be topped by a guy younger than me!"

Atsuki sweatdropped. When did their conversation change to sex?

"Sorry. I got off topic." Hanako said with a laugh. "Maybe that's why I don't have that many friends..."

"What happened to them?"

Hanako smile fell. "Most of them have become victims of the serial killer. The only friends now are the ones that are in my ballet practice and volleyball club."

Atsuki was silent. Was Hanako connected to the serial killers? He didn't know. Maybe she would be the next target?

"I won't let this get me down!" Hanako said to motivate herself. "I got a book of bondage right here! I need to find the right one to get at him!"

"Umm..."

"Oh, you shouldn't be upset about your friend Yayoi either."

Atsuki froze. "Wha-"

"I know that Nozaki girl was asking because of that Kamishiro girl and you were probably stalking me because of my connections to my grandfather but I know she'll be okay. I know she'll wake up before his deadline..."

"One month?"

"One month. Believe that she'll recover by the 15th of November and she'll be back to the way she was before the Cultural Festival."

Atsuki felt like he could have faith her words.

"Well, I got to go home now..." Hanako mumbled. "I have make-up homework to do. If I don't graduate this year, my grandfather will chew me out again."

"Again?"

"I'm eighteen."

Hanako stood up to leave. The telepath wanted to ask her one more thing which was about what she gave to Edward but she said something else.

"I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Hanako Miyamase, but you can call me Hana. We're in a different class sadly. What's your name?"

"Atsuki Saijo."

Hanako grinned. "I'm calling you Moon. Adios!"

"Hey!"

The tall girl was already gone when he called to her. He couldn't help but smirk though.

_Hanako Miyamase. Defiantly a weird individual._

* * *

Hibiki groaned. He was standing in front of the hospital. Today, he had to check up on Yayoi and see if her condition improved.

He never got a chance to step into the place he could call sanctuary when a familiar dark Shinen appeared behind him. He froze.

"Hibiki, I will be needing you now."

The cyan haired teen turned to the individual. "Could you wait for even a few minutes? I have a friend that I have to-"

The person wouldn't let Hibiki finished his sentence. A death glare was all that was needed.

"It's not a request Hibiki. It's an order."

The cyan haired teen paled as he obediently went with the person. He was starting to hate this routine now.

* * *

Atsuki went on with his day trying to investigate the serial killer without attracting too much attention. He hoped that Mika wasn't investigating like he was. No, she was doing a different case. The silver haired teen tried to find the look alike that the young cop talked about yesterday thinking he would have some information, but he didn't know where he hung out for one thing and the other was that his partner wouldn't budge with the information. Even when Atsuki read his mind on where his look alike was, just reading "At home" wouldn't hep because he didn't know where they lived.

He avoided places where Akira might show up which included Sweet Ring, TOYBOX and Shinsei Hospital. Wanting to see Yayoi was his top priority but he couldn't risk bumping into the green haired teen.

The sun began to set and no luck today. Atsuki decided it would be best to head to head to his temporary home now and report to Nola as soon as possible. He cursed his luck when he walked past Triple Step.

"Saijo!"

_Shit._

The telepath turned the direction of the police station and took off. The martial artist was following him though.

"Wait up Saijo!"

"Leave me alone..." Atsuki mumbled as he picked up the pace.

"You know I can't do that!"

Atsuki cursed at how God made Akira than him. The green eyed boy caught up to him and seized his arm. "I said wait!"

"God, why don't you stop following me?"

The telepath realized that he was slowly losing his mask again. Why was it always Akira that made him lose his calmness?

Akira swore that Atsuki was ticking time bomb ready to blow up ay anytime, yet, he was prepared for it. "You'll not yourself Saijo."

"What made you decide if I was myself or not?"

"I'm not deciding. It's obvious."

"It's not!"

Atsuki couldn't stop himself from racing his voice, but it indeed attracted attention because it looked like a fight was going to start between the two.

"I'm over Yayoi's accident. I told everyone that at school. Why can't you people take that as an answer and drop it?"

"Because we're worried about you," Akira told him.

The telepath looked into Akira's eyes. He was being sincere about it but...

Atsuki forced the other teen to let go of his arm. "Don't touch me!"

"Saijo..."

"You don't know anything..."

Atsuki took off to the police station. Akira watched as he let the telepath get away from him. Pedestrians were staring at him thinking that it was his fault that the fight almost escalated but he paid no heed to them.

_Saijo, why can't you realize that we all care about you? What can I do to make you notice?_

* * *

Ibuki let out a sigh of relief. Being a police cop was not an easy job. He couldn't just sit inside a police car and wait for someone to screw up so he could arrest them. It required a scrutinized investigating skills to solve cases and needed a high level of maturity to handle gruesome situations. The brunette found work boring today because Yuri called in sick. He did that to investigate. Because of this, he had to deal with Yui's bitching all day.

"Takamura, are you listening to me?"

"Yes old hag...shit..."

He needed to remember not to call a young lady 'old' if he didn't want his ass kicked because that's what ended up happening.

"Yuri...come save me..." He whined as Yui criticized the eighteen year old.

* * *

Yuri was going through hell at home if not at work. All day, he had been trying to get any information about FORT and Silent. However, there seem to be an incredibly tough firewall blocking him from getting further information. It was only when he noticed that there was someone else hacking into the same file did he engaged in battle. His hacking skills weren't as good as the other person and he ended up losing. He left the area before he could get traced.

The silver haired boy went back on to try again and the other guy was kicked off. He took this chance to grab some information and flee before the one with the information could trace him. It was very risky but he was positive that he did it without leaving any traces.

"And that's how it is done," Yuri told himself as he pulled up the file with more information on FORT. It seemed to be a report about Kisaragi starting from the beginning of the month. "Hmm...I wonder who wrote this..." Yuri examined it more closely. It looked like a high school honor student wrote this by the way he or she described certain things. He could tell it was a high school student because it listed names of some students in the school. Some documents talked about some Silent infectees while others spoke about the crime of the day which included Mako Ando getting stabbed and a few documents later, Tanaka's arrest. Recent document entries though have not been filled. _This person is slacking this week. Something must have happened._ Yuri thought to himself as he created a folder on his desktop and put the document in there. _I'll tell Ibuki about this when he gets home...for now...I think I'll watch some Death Note._

* * *

Shinji stared at his computer screen for a few minutes before he realized what happened. He was looking up information on the M. Institute again and tried to hack into their system. Someone else came who engaged him in a war of hacking and the conclusive victory went to the purple haired teen. He didn't have enough time to trace that hacker though because he fled so fast like the coward he was, or so he thought. His arrogance made him let his guard down because that hacker took some information from something that wasn't from the M. Institute and retreat with that information.

 _Damn, there are other good hackers out there._ Shinji thought to himself as he continued to hack into the M. Institute. _I really need to be careful._

Shinji heard the house phone ring next to him. He checked the caller ID and then quickly picked up.

"What do you want?"

"Is that how you greet an upperclassmen?"

He felt his cheeks turn a rosy pink. "Sora-sempai, what do you want?"

Shinji was talking to a true friend and upper classmen Sora Hihara. He met him when he was in middle school. Always bright and cheerful compared to himself, Sora knew how to make him feel better when he was in the slumps.

"I just wanted to see how my underclassmen was doing. Hope he's not cutting Ms. Matsumura's class."

"...Shut up..." Shinji mumbled.

Sora laughed. "So you do skip once a week. That's not good. You're going to regret doing that one day. I mean, if you do it in collage, they'll kick your ass."

"I don't think collage professors give a rat's ass about their students."

"Sheesh Shinji. Language."

"If you don't tell me why you called me, I'm hanging up."

"I just wanted you to know that I finally scored with Koto!"

Shinji paled. Koto was Sora's nickname for a girl he had a crush on since his final year in middle school Kotoru Hino, the younger sister of Honoka Hino. She was a violinist at the school and very good at it despite her claim that she never played the violin before.

"How did that happen?"

"Well..." Sora started to stutter as he began explaining. "You told me to go get what I want in life and I wanted Koto, so I confessed, and now we're going out."

"..."

"Artemis and Yasha weren't that happy with me. I wonder why..."

Shinji sighed. He knew the La Corda Band since middle school and knew that all the guys in the group (except the blonde guy Kenji Shimizu) had some crush on Kotoru. Even the other girl in the group was crushing on the girl but Kotoru remained oblivious to all of their feelings until Sora decided to confess.

"You are a sad being..." Shinji mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing..."

Sora continued to ramble on about how life would be better with Kotoru as his girlfriend and all Shinji can do is listen. Somehow, he wasn't pleased that Kotoru won his heart. He wished that Sora didn't confess to the girl. She wasn't annoying but...

"I should get going now. You need to study for your finals, right?"

"Yeah..."

"I'll talk to you later. Hey, Shinji."

"Hmm?"

"I hope you find a cute girl when I come to visit you."

"Like who?"

"Mickey of course."

"She's an annoying-"

Sora hung up the phone before the hacker could finish. The purple haired teen grumbled as he set the phone down.

"Once an idiot, always an idiot." Shinji said with a chuckle as he continued to get information of the M. Institute.

* * *

In the book Alice in Wonderland, the fantasy world was described with talking objects, strange creatures that spoke in riddles and more importantly, a place ruled by a dictator like queen. It sounded like a nice place to escape to like Neverland from the Peter Pan series.

Wonderland was not a beautiful place. Yayoi learned that the instant she saw the landscape. They landed outside of a tunnel where you could see all of Wonderland.

"Hurry, hurry! We must not be late!" The White Rabbit shouted as he rushed inside the tunnel.

Yayoi frowned. This Atsuki was getting on her nerves, rushing her. Sure Wonderland look deplorable, but why the rush?

"I'm coming..." She mumbled as she followed him down the tunnel. She looked at her surroundings trying to admire the dreary tunnel but it was hard.

The deeper they went inside the tunnel, the brighter it got. Actually, the light came from lanterns. Yayoi saw the inhabitants of the cave and they took the form of gnomes. She however recognized some of the faces from Kisaragi.

As she notice all the inhabitants had depressed and hopeless expressions on their face, she asked. "Why are they like this?" There was no response. Yayoi looked in front of her to see that the White Rabbit went ahead of her.

"The nerve of that guy..." Yayoi mumbled. "Now I don't know what to do and what's going on."

"You'll find out in due time, Yayoi."

Yayoi gasped. The voice was familiar but where was it coming from?

"Whose there?"

"Me."

 _That's a good response._ Yayoi thought sarcastically to herself as she looked around the tunnel. None of the gnomes were talking to her so it must have been someone else.

"I'm right here."

Yayoi looked above her and gasped again. "Kiryu?"

Sure enough, it was Ryo's friend who came back from America. Like Atsuki, he seemed to keep the same features back in Kisaragi but minor differences included the cyan colored cat ears and cyan colored tail. He wore his usual lab coat like outfit but there were blue stripes on it. The thing that caught Yayoi's attention (and she thought was cute) were his whiskers.

"Who is this 'Kiryu' person?" Hibiki questioned.

"You...or are you like Saijo...I mean the White Rabbit?"

"I may be. I may not be." He replied.

"That makes no sense..." Yayoi mumbled.

"I only won't make sense if you don't put two and two together." He told her as he gave her a huge smirk that creeped her out but she recognized the character.

"Kiryu, you're the Cheshire Cat?"

"Who is this 'Kiryu' person you speak of?" He asked again.

 _They do have the same personality._ Yayoi thought as she explained to him who Hibiki was. Unlike the gnomes in this area, he seemed to be equally intelligent like Atsuki was.

"So, can you please tell me what this place is?"

"You are in Wonderland." The Cheshire Cat responded sarcastically.

"I know that. I meant to ask what is this tunnel and why the gnomes here look like the world is going to end."

"The White Rabbit should have explained this to you." Hibiki began, "But this is the Village of the Doom, home of the Torch Gnomes. It is composed of a network of tunnels and caves patrolled by the Queen's guards."

"The queen?"

"This is all I can tell you for now. If you want more information, it's better to ask the Gnome Elder."

With a snap from his fingers, he disappeared in a thick of smoke. Yayoi shook her head in annoyance. "He's no help either. I hope I can find Ryo's counterpart so he can explain to me what is going on."

Yayoi continued down deeper and deeper into the tunnels starting a conversation with the villagers about the situation. She got useful information about the situation. Apparently, there is a war going on between the White Kingdom and the Red Kingdom. The Red Kingdom has conquered most of Wonderland except the White Kingdom's palace and the only one's fighting back was the White Kingdom and some rebels. Yayoi could assume that Atsuki was one of the rebels.

"He's a traitor." The gnome told her. "He only thinks of himself. That runt gives information to the Red Kingdom and back. I'm surprised he hasn't lost his head yet."

"But, I don't think that's a bad thing when you think about it." Yayoi said trying to stand up for this world's Atsuki. "He must have a good reason."

"That reason is keeping his life. I heard that he sacrificed some freedom fighters to save his ears."

Yayoi couldn't believe that. Atsuki was the person who put everyone else before him so what this gnome was saying was definitely a lie.

"I hope the assassins kill him soon. He's not helping the war one bit."

"You shouldn't say such things!" Yayoi shouted. "He's trying his best like everyone else! If you believe in him, I'm sure he'll come up with something."

The gnome sighed as he went back to work. He was done talking to this girl that had absolutely no idea what was going on.

Yayoi stomped away from the gnome and continued her journey down the tunnel.

"A scowl doesn't suit you Yayoi."

The Cheshire Cat appeared before the artist again.

"Please tell me why the people here hate Saijo...I mean the White Rabbit."

"You should ask him if you want to know," Hibiki answered, "and to do that, you must first catch up with him."

"But he's moving too fast."

"That's why you need to pick up the pace. He'll leave you behind before you reach your destination."

"Who goes there!"

Yayoi froze as she looked behind her. Like the Hibiki in Wonderland said, the Queen's guards were patrolling the area. However, while they took the form of a card, they looked more human than anything.

"This isn't good." The Cheshire Cat said with a laugh as he hid behind Yayoi.

"I haven't seen you before!" The guard yelled as he moved toward the two. "State your name and what side are you on."

Yayoi was confused. "What side?"

"Don't play dumb. Do you swear to her highness or not?"

"He's talking about the Queen of Hearts or should I say King of Hearts?"

"Hey, you're that cat scum!"

"I have nothing to do with this."

"I'll deal with you later. Now girl, tell me what side are you on before I cut your head off."

Yayoi was silent. She didn't like being threatened like this. She glanced at Hibiki who continued to smirk. What was he expecting her to say?

"I side with the White Rabbit." She said calmly.

That was the incorrect answer. The guard was not pleased. "You side with that two timer who can't choose sides?"

"Yes, because he is my friend."

"Tch, you're talking crap. Prepare to die!"

"EH?!"

The card swung his spear at Yayoi. Hibiki pulled her back to prevent her from getting her head chopped off.

"This isn't going too well." The cat boy told her but was still laughing. "We'll die at this rate."

"No!" Yayoi cried out. "I don't want to die yet! I have to catch up to the White Rabbit remember?"

The guard swung again and Hibiki pulled her away from the attack again.

"Can you fight?" he asked her.

"No. Why?"

The cat boy sighed. "I wonder how you're going to survive in Wonderland with your naive personality." With a snap from his fingers, a staff appeared before Yayoi. "It's a staff with two purposes. I think once you grab it, you'll know how it works."

Yayoi nodded as she grabbed the staff. She felt power surging within her.

"Now have the bottom part become spiky and you'll be fine."

The card attacked again. Yayoi dodged this time but she still couldn't get the tip of her staff to draw out a dangerous blade. The Cheshire Cat snapped his fingers again and this time, a scythe similar to the Grim Reaper's appeared before him. With one stroke, the card was sliced in half.

"Why didn't you fight back?" Hibiki asked sounding rather annoyed.

Yayoi shook her head. "I couldn't get it to appear..."

"If it doesn't appear, then that means you're not serious."

"Serious for what?"

"Fighting. You have to kill these soldiers to live to see another day. If you can't even draw your battle weapon, then you might as well go back to the scarp pile."

Yayoi frowned. "I'm sorry..."

Hibiki was taken back. "You don't need to be. Just don't make me have to fight again. The White Rabbit and I swore to remain neutral for the entire war...but the White Hare is siding with the White Kingdom obviously..."

"What?"

"We should continue on before more reinforcements show up."

Yayoi was first to comply. Somehow, she knew she wouldn't able to kill anyone here even they threatened her life. If there was anything she learned from the silver haired teen, it was to cherish your life and value others.

But this world won't follow the rules. Yayoi told herself as the two hurried down the tunnel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Reporter Mode. Think of Raine Sage's Ruin Mode from Tales of Symphonia. Mika is a completely different person in this mode (AKA very serious and brave).


	5. Shot Through the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoi finally announces that the school will finally prepare for the Cultural Festival. Rui sees this opportunity to cheer up Atsuki whose been down in the dumps. However, she can't help but feel that something will happen if he stays to help them. Atsuki's mind is focused on Hibiki though who is acting rather differently. Can he find out what is wrong with him? It won't be easy with a horny girl named Hanako pestering him. Yayoi meets up with the Gnome Elder as he explains the situation of Wonderland. Will Yayoi dedicate her life to bring peace to the fantasy world?

_"It hurts! Please stop!"_

_Yuri opened his eyes. He looked around the area and realized he was no longer in his room with Ibuki._

_This again. Yuri murmured. For many nights he had the same dream plague him. A high school student getting gang raped by older men who did whatever they wanted to him until they were satisfied._

_It was different this time though or the student getting raped anyway. It was still the same guy that was getting tortured but there weren't multiple guys surrounding him. It was just one old man who was the ring leader with him and he had something in his hands._

_"I thought I told you to be quiet." He hissed as he pointed the item at the student. "Let's see if this works..."_

_"No..."_

_A flash of life engulfed the teen. Yuri had to cover his eyes despite being in the dream where nothing could hurt him. The silver haired cop slowly opened his eyes and gasped. Whatever that item was, it changed the person's appearance in terms of body. Now the student had a female body with an average size chest and his man region was replaced with female genitals._

_"By scot, this item works!" The old man exclaimed as he forced the newly gendered student on all fours. "Now I can permanently make you mine."_

_"Please Steiner, don't do this..." The student cried._

_"I think you meant to call me Master, right?" There was no response so the old man spanked the teen hard on the ass. "Right?!"_

_A few more smacks and soon the student submitted. "...Yes Master..."_

_The old man smirked. "That's better. Now you will be silent as I penetrate your newly grown pussy."_

_The student whined when he felt the older male's big dick shoved into him. He didn't expect it to hurt but he found himself wailing. The old man paid no heed to his cries and continued to thrust into him._

_"Stop...I don't want to be pregnant..." The teen cried out._

_"That's the point!" the old man declared as he slowed his thrusts slightly so he could speak, "The effect of a female body wears off within a day or so. When it's done, you'll be pregnant in your male body and no one will suspect a thing. No one is going to believe that a guy could get pregnant and if they found out, I doubt they would treat you well since male pregnancy is unheard of. You'll have no one to turn to and you'll find your way back to me."_

_"No..."_

_"We're bonded together by fate my pet, and I won't let anyone claim you. I'll make sure the one you love dear will never think about touching your shameful body."_

_The screaming got louder again as the old man thrusted deeper into the teen. Eventually he planted his seed inside the teen's pussy. He took his dick out but he wasn't done. He seized the student's legs and placed them on his hips. Again, he infiltrated the pussy as he was going to fill the thing up and guarantee pregnancy for the unfortunate soul._

_Yuri wanted the dream to end but he was forced to watch the rape. He hated himself for not being able to help the student out. If he was correct though, that student went to Kisaragi High School. If he could find out who was the victim of rape, then the nightmares would stop._

_But this old man is sick going after someone with over fifty years of an age difference. Yuri thought to himself as he took a gun from his pocket. The quickest way to wake up from his dream world was to kill himself. He pulled the trigger and he woke up in the real world._

* * *

Atsuki let out a yawn. He didn't sleep well last night and he blamed it on Akira. He hid in the police station for a while because he knew the material artist wouldn't find him there. Aya wondered why he was hiding out but didn't bother asking as she too was focused on Moon Phase serial killer.

He had the usual conversation with Nola in the morning before heading to school early. Today, he wasn't going to be late.

"I'm late! I'm fucking late!"

Atsuki turned to hear a voice behind her. Before he knew it, the voice of the person collided with him and they both tumbled over.

"Owwwww!" The voice cried out. "Watch where you're going!"

"That's my line."

Atsuki didn't mean to sound rude but who in the hell had such a loud voice so early in the morning that it could wake the dead?

"How dare you-hey! You're the guy I met yesterday!"

Atsuki put the voice in his mind and recognized the person. "Miyamase?"

"Moon, I thought I told you to call me Hana!" the tall girl lectured as she quickly stood up and helped the telepath out.

"I don't think I should use such a friendly name when we only met yesterday." Atsuki explained.

"Yeah, well in my mind, we've been friends forever."

"What?"

"Anyway, I'm so late!"

Atsuki was confused. "Hanako, it's early. There's no rush."

Hanako shook her head. "No! There's five minutes left before school starts!"

Puzzled, the telepath checked his watch. There was a long awkward pause before...

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!"

* * *

The last bell rang and Atsuki was late again. He couldn't believe that he read his clock at home wrong. He had been talking for Nola for a long time that he didn't realize that he was going to be late.

Honoka was not in a good mood again and forced Atsuki to stand out in the hallway. The silver hair teen couldn't even come up with a good excuse. He looked around and couldn't help but smirk when he saw that Aoi forced Hanako to wait outside as well.

"God, why does this always happen to me?" Hanako asked herself. "I had a good excuse and I still get kicked out..."

Hanako noticed Atsuki standing out the door and decided to walk away from her classroom to his.

"Shouldn't you get back to your side?" Atsuki questioned in a whisper.

"No. I'm bored. What's the worse Ms. Matsumura can do me?"

Atsuki shrugged. He knew when she was angry, do not attempt to engage a conversation with her or be on the wrong side of the stick.

"But isn't it weird for the transfer student to be associated with someone like me?"

"What do you mean?"

"It seems like you're late all the time. Do you set your clock or even pay attention to the time? I mean, what do you do at home that you just walk casually to school and end up being late?"

Atsuki did not reply. It was one thing to skip school but it was another to be late. Nola was going to chew him out again.

"That's none of your business." He replied. "What about you? Why are you always late?"

Hanako grinned. "Would you like to know?"

"No...I don't."

Hanako giggled. "You aren't like other guys are you?"

"Why do you say that."

"I don't know. Maybe it's because you don't have those guy thoughts running through your head."

"Guy thoughts?"

The tall girl laughed again as Atsuki continued to be puzzled. Hanako laughed a little to loud though because Honoka opened the door and wasn't amused.

"Aren't you supposed to be standing at your classroom?" she questioned the bluenette.

Hanako frowned. "Do I have to?"

The door to Aoi's classroom opened and the teacher stepped outside. "Hanako Miyamase. Don't put Saijo in your category and walk away from the class? You're supposed to be an upperclassmen to everyone here."

Hanako said nothing. Atsuki felt a tint of purple Shinen emerging inside the girl. He couldn't read it though with the teachers around. It quickly went away as the tall grin sighed in defeat and walked toward her teacher.

Honoka turned toward the telepath and said. "I'll let you off the hook for now but please don't encourage her to talk when she's in trouble. That causes problems for the people around her."

 _That was harsh._ Atsuki thought to himself as the gym teacher slammed the door on him. _I really need to speak to Hibiki after school and figure out what's wrong with her now..._

* * *

Once lunch started, Atsuki was finally allowed to leave his spot outside the classroom. He frowned when he realized that Hanako would be getting a lecture from Aoi. He couldn't figure out why he was upset with not being able to talk to her at lunch. It's not like she'd bug him after school.

He went to the nurse's office first to apologize for being late. Seeing as Ryo was in the area though, he decided to wait next to the door until it was his turn.

"He looked really pale..." Ryo explained. "I thought he was going to collapse during the lecture."

Honoka grimaced. "I was planning to give him permission to leave early, but I think if I let him go home early, he'd do something stupid or collapse on the way home."

"Ms. Hino..."

"When I approached him yesterday, he literally snapped at me. I didn't think he would be so agitated by me worrying about him."

"...I'll speak to Kiryu after school."

"Where is he now?"

"He's with Mika and the girls. They obviously haven't noticed him in pain, so sticking with them, he can act like nothing is wrong."

"I see."

"Sorry to bug you."

Ryo turned to leave when he noticed the silver haired student. "Oh Saijo, were you worried about Kiryu too?"

Atsuki nodded his head. Ryo showed displeasure by crossing his arms. "I thought I knew him better." Ryo continued to mumble. "If something was wrong, he'd tell us, but nothing about what's wrong with him comes out."

"I'm worried..." Honoka added.

Atsuki saw that both of their Shinen were blue.

"Saijo, if you find Kiryu, do you think you could ask him what's wrong?" Ryo requested. "I think he'll listen to you."

 _I don't know about that._ Atsuki thought to himself. He hadn't known Hibiki for long, but he did notice that the cyan haired teen was opened like everyone else who meets him, but out of all of his friends, Hibiki seemed the most distant. "I'll try."

The blue Shinen went away and a bright pink Shinen replaced both of them.

"Thank you Saijo. I appreciate it." Ryo said with a small smile as he left the room.

"I really hope you'll find out what's wrong with him." Honoka told him.

Atsuki nodded his head. Now was his chance.

"So, about my tardy-"

"If you're late, you're late. I'm not changing that."

_So much for getting off the hook..._

* * *

In the cafeteria, loud noise boomed in the food court. It was the worse place for someone sick to be, but if Hibiki wanted to avoid those that noticed, he would have to be here. He suffered in silence as the three girls rambled on about this morning.

"Isn't it strange?" Mika began.

"What's strange?" Rui questioned.

"Saijo and Miyamase together! This is a new scoop!"

"Mika, come on now. I bet Saijo didn't know Miyamase until you investigated her yesterday."

"She has a point." Richie added. "Miyamase is unapproachable to most guys. Saijo must really be different if she can talk to him like she talks with girls."

"You make it sound like she sees him as a girl..." Rui mumbled. "And you make it sound like she's a lesbian."

"And what if she is?"

There was a long silence except coming from Hibiki coughing.

"Changing the subject!" Rui began as she glared at the cyan haired teen. "How come you didn't visit Yayoi yesterday?"

Hibiki stared at her. "I did."

"The doctor said no one came to visit her yesterday. Poor Yayoi doesn't deserve that."

"If you say you are going to visit someone, as least do it!" Mika shouted.

The cyan haired teen failed to lie and was forced to apologize. "...Sorry...I had something really important to do."

"And what could be more important than seeing if Yayoi awakened?"

Silence filled the table again. Richie finally noticed that there was barely any color on the cyan haired teen's face.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked him.

"Just a little under the weather." He admitted.

Richie didn't believe him. "That's a bunch of bullshit."

"Richie!"

"If you were sick, why didn't you go to the nurse's office. I'm sure Ms. Hino would have allowed you to leave the class."

Hibiki realized that he'd been caught by the girls and sighed. "I'm really okay."

Rui could see where this conversation was going. "If you won't go to the nurse's office, you should sleep next period."

"But it's Ms. Matsumura's class!" Mika complained. "Because of Miyamase, she's not going to be in the greatest of moods!"

"If Akira can sleep through her lecture without getting caught, I bet she'll let Echo sleep." Richie explained.

Hibiki groaned as the girls eventually switched their attention to Akira who was walking by to get his food. He glanced at his tummy and scowled. If he was going to get through this, he might as well get through it alone.

* * *

When lunch was over, the students went to Ms. Matsumura's class. She continued her lecture for the remainder of the class. Atsuki wasn't focused on the teacher though. He was paying attention to Hibiki who was desperately trying to sleep but failed to do so.

Akira wasn't pleased with the silver haired teen staring at Hibiki. During lunch, he too realized that Hibiki didn't look so good. It was pure instincts to check up on a sick friend that refused to go home. His heart was still throbbing from this unfamiliar feeling though.

Atsuki intentionally paid attention to Hibiki to avoid eye contact with the spiky haired teen. 

"Okay class!" Aoi began. "We will now talk about the upcoming Cultural Festival."

Mika instantly raised her hand. "Ooooh! I have an idea!"

"And what is that Nozaki?"

As Mika told her ideas, most of the class joined in creating a lively environment that Hibiki couldn't handle.

"We could ask the La Corda Band to perform..."

The request was from Shinji. Aoi wasn't expecting him to suggest anything that wasn't technology related neither was the class. Mika smirked when he saw that his cheeks were bright pink.

"Shinji has a crush on one of the members!" She declared.

Who didn't? Almost all the girls in the school was crushing on one of the members mainly Fiore Yunoki who was the perfect honor student last year. For guys, they all were crushing on Honoka's younger sister Kotoru but some liked Rinoa Fuyumi who was a 2nd year at the school.

Shinji got all defensive sadly because his crush was not on either of the two girls. "I do not! I just thought it would be cool to see the graduates again."

"Like Sky!" Richie had to announce.

Shinji's blush became deeper. "That's not-"

"And Yunoki-sempai!" One of the girls' declared.

Soon, almost all the girls were shouting his name. Aoi managed to calm the class down before continuing. "Now you must remember, most of the La Corda Band are collage students. They won't have all the time in the world and the probability of them coming will be quite low. You know this right?"

The girls of the class groaned in frustration.

"But," Aoi continued, "if someone can get in contact with one of them and ask if they could come to the Cultural Festival, then I'll allow it."

The class cheered as the girls asked around if anyone had their number. It would have been easier to ask either Rinoa or Kenji (who were in a different class) if they could contact the La Corda Band but they weren't thinking at the moment.

"What is the La Corda Band?" Atsuki asked to no one in particular.

"They are a group of graduates that all attend Tokyo University," Akira explained. "They consist of Ms. Hino's younger sister Kotoru Hino who plays the violin. The cold hearted student Artemis Tsukimori who also plays the violin. Ace sports player Yasha Tsuchiura who plays the piano. Perfect honor student Fiore Yunoki who plays the flute and the one who knows no social boundaries Sora Hihara who plays the trumpet. There are two other members that were younger than them and they go to this school still. They are Rinoa Fuyumi, the quiet girl who plays the clarinet and lazy guy Kenji Shimizu who plays the cello. I think they have Mr. Takano for their homeroom teacher."

"That helps a lot."

The two realized they were speaking to each other and avoided eye contact. Atsuki wasn't ready to speak to him just yet.

"Hey Naruse. Don't you have Yunoki-sempai's phone number?" One of the girls asked the hacker.

Shinji shook his head.

"He has Sky's number." Richie blurted out.

The hacker glared at the rich girl. "Richie!"

The girls in the class squealed in union. "You have Hihara-sempai's number?!"

"Can I have it too?"

"Hey, how come you have his number?"

"Yeah! We asked many times but he gave the rejection hotmail."

Shinji laughed at that thought. "He won't give his number to people he doesn't know especially girls."

He added that last part on purpose to discourage the group of girls that surrounded him. Again, Aoi got the group to dissemble but that didn't last long because the final bell rang. The teacher left the room first but none of the student were planning to leave now because they were swarming Shinji. Guys wanted to know if he had Kotoru's number and girls pestered him to give them Sora's number so they could get to Fiore.

Hibiki might have been the only one who didn't jump into the horde and pull Shinji out of it. Everyone else did and the horde didn't seem to notice. The group snuck out of the classroom.

"Thanks guys. I thought I was a goner..." Shinji thanked.

Rui frowned. "You didn't tell us that you got Hihara-sempai's number! You just told us you had his address and the list of classes!"

Shinji shook his head. "He gives me everything despite my protests."

"I think you like it." Richie said with a laugh.

The hacker glared at the rich girl. "If you didn't announce that I had Sora's number, then I wouldn't be in that situation."

The girls and Akira smirked.

"Without honorifics I see." Akira joked.

Shinji felt his cheeks flare up again. "H-He t-told not to c-call him sempai!"

"We've seen it all..."

At this point, the girls headed toward the cafeteria to talk about the Cultural Festival. Shinji headed to the computer room to let off some steam. Ryo noticed that Hibiki wasn't with them and went to search for him leaving Atsuki and Akira alone.

"Saijo, take my warning and don't help out with the Cultural Festival." The martial artist warned. "Once you start, you'll be worn out in the end like I was last year."

Atsuki nodded his head as he hurried to the front gates.

"Saijo, wait!"

Atsuki stopped. "What is it?"

"Look, if I said anything to offend you yesterday, I'm sorry. So can you please stop avoiding me!"

"I'm not avoiding you!"

"You are. If you ask me, you were late on purpose so you wouldn't have to talk to me. You avoided me at lunch when you know I was looking for me and just now, you were thinking of taking my advice without thanking me?"

"Thank you."

Akira clenched his fist as he grabbed the other teen's arm and pushed him against the wall.

"Dammit Saijo! Don't you realize how worried we all are?"

Atsuki gave him a look of discountenance. "From what I can tell, you're the only one overreacting."

"Me overreacting?!" Akira didn't realize he was squeezing the other's arm tightly causing the other to flinch. "That's all you can say?"

"It hurts..."Akira released his grip on the other teen who continued to give him a dirty look.

"I don't get you sometimes." The martial artist admitted. "You're all friendly when you're with everyone else but when it's just me-"

"You're too reckless."

"What?"

"You do things without thinking of the consequences, you say things that hurt others and you're a complete idiot."

Akira was not taking the insults well. "What the hell!"

"That's what I think about you. Now please excuse me."

His chest hurt as he watched the silver haired teen walk away. He looked at the ground as he punched the wall. _Dammit! I did something stupid again..._

* * *

Atsuki stormed out of the hallway and toward the front gates. He was completely irritated at the martial artist. He really couldn't understand why he lost his temper if you consider that losing your cool.

He was stopped by Rui. She wanted him to help out with the Cultural Festival but still bothered from the confrontation with Akira, he brushed her off to her annoyance.

"I don't know what's wrong with you, but if you have the time, come back to school and help us." Rui told him. "The more the merrier and you need to cheer up."

Atsuki scowled at her to her surprise as he left the campus. She wondered what the hell was wrong with him.

"Lose those brows Moon. It doesn't suit you!"

 _Another pest._ Atsuki thought to himself as the tall girl caught up with him.

"You can't treat a girl like that." Hanako moralized. "They must be nourished before you get a chance to date them."

"You don't understand why I'm upset, do you?"

Hanako shook her head. "Not at all. I thought you got into a fight with your girlfriend and-"

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Then perhaps the fight with your boyfriend-"

Atsuki felt his cheeks turn red, probably from anger as he literally shouted. "He's not my boyfriend!

"Hanako waved her hands in front of her face. "Hey! No need to get all defensive!"

"I'm not getting defensive."

"Whatever, but regardless of the situation, I think you should give your friends respect. They are worried about you."

"Mind your own business..." Atsuki told her getting more annoyed by the moment when he realized that she was spying on him during his argument with Akira.

"Fine. I'll leave you alone."

Hanako says that yet she walks with him toward his apartment complex. Atsuki sighed in defeat as she wasn't going to leave her alone.

"Aren't you going to help out in the Cultural Festival?" Hanako questioned starting a conversation again.

"No," Atsuki said flatly. "I don't want to deal with Akira."

"Because of a petty reason like that? Man, you're immature."

Atsuki stared at her shocked. That was the first time he was called immature and he was far from childish.

"I'm immature? Why aren't you helping?"

"They don't need my help if the stupid, fucking honor student Mars Shidou is there!"

"Now whose the immature one?"

Hanako facepalmed. "Besides, I have something I need to do now."

"And that's?"

The tall girl smirked. "That's a secret."

Her Shinen flared yellow when asked. Atsuki took this chance to read her mind out of curiosity.

**Ballet class.**

_In Tokyo._

Two hour trip.

**Got to leave now.**

**Hot chicks in the city!**

**Avoid honor student.**

Best dancer ever.

**It'll be fun.**

_No perverted thoughts?_ Atsuki asked himself. Beside the 'hot chicks' part, she just seems happy to leave.

"I'll be making my leave." Hanako said as she turned the opposite direction. "Oh, and if you're looking for Kiryu, he's in area 3."

Atsuki gasped. "How did you know?"

"They told me." Was her reply before she dashed toward Kisaragi Station.

Atsuki didn't like how she knew his motives. She might be like Nami and have powers that allow her to communicate with living organisms. _Still, I think I would have noticed sooner if she had powers like that._ Atsuki continued to think of other possibilities. _Maybe she has powers like us, but if that were the case it wouldn't have had been this easy to read her thoughts. Maybe I'm over thinking this and she's not as dumb as she looks._ Atsuki remembered what she said about Hibiki's location. _Area 3 huh? I'll ask Natsuki to check the Shinen in that area._

* * *

In a few minutes, Natsuki checked the Shinen of Area 3. Atsuki was able to pinpoint Hibiki's location. His Shinen was near Pumpkin Witch.

 _What is a sick person doing walking around?_ Atsuki asked himself as he went to the area.

Hibiki was rather surprised when he saw the telepath.

"Atsuki, what are you doing here?" He questioned.

Atsuki frowned. "A lot of people are worried about you."

"Uh..."

"You shouldn't be walking around. You look like you're about to collapse at any moment."

Hibiki smiled faintly. "I don't know what you're talking about, Atsuki. I'm perfectly fine."

Atsuki realized something he shouldn't have had. Hibiki was acting like he was with Akira a few hours ago. It made him look pathetic.

"If I was someone like Akira, I would bug you until you snapped." Atsuki admitted, but I think you'll be okay."

"Thank y-"

"However, I suggest you go home. Ms. Hino and Ryo are really worried about your overall health."

"I told them I was fine. Sometimes I think they worry too much."

Atsuki nodded his head as he turned around to leave.

"Wait Atsuki."

The telepath turned around. "Yes?"

He noticed that something was definitely wrong with the cyan haired teen. His mind block was down completely and it was easy to see that there was a blue Shinen surrounding him. Despite the fact they were friends, Atsuki took this chance to read his mind to see what was going on.

Should I tell him?

**No...**

Wouldn't understand.

Has someone else.

**It hurts so much...**

Pain won't go away.

**Hate myself for letting this happen.**

**Deal with it on my own.**

_**I'm alone.** _

Atsuki frowned realizing that Hibiki didn't even notice that he read his mind. Something is really wrong with him. Should I ask him...

"Hibiki, is there something wrong?"

The telepath wasn't stupid. There was fear in the other teen's eyes. Going deeper would surely have Hibiki lose trust in him.

"Hibiki?"

He avoided eye contact with Atsuki. "It's nothing..." Atsuki could only watch as his friend quickly turned around and ran the other direction.

Atsuki couldn't help but show concern for the cyan haired teen. _It's weird. I read his mind easily and he didn't notice. Something must be going on that is so disruptive that Hibiki wouldn't notice someone like me entering his mind. Could it be because of Silent? No...I didn't sense anything like that. Unless the Silent is hiding itself deep within his subconscious, I won't be able to do anything about it...but when I read his thoughts, they were similar to the time I read Yayoi's. I just hope he won't commit suicide before I can remove the silent._

Atsuki's cellphone began reading. He checked the caller ID and picked up. "Yes?"

Aya was on the other land. She was in a bad mood so she ended up bitching to him over the phone telling him to get over as it was an emergency. He sighed as he hung up. He glanced in the direction ran off in one last time before he walked toward the police station.

* * *

Atsuki made it to the police station in record time. He entered the chief's office and saw the young cop he saw a few days ago but this time he was with someone with silver hair. When the brunette cop turned around, he yelped.

"Ahhhhhh! Yuri's clone!"

The silver haired cop turned around, his eyes widened. Atsuki's did too. No one was joking when they Yuri and Atsuki could pass off as twins (or clones). Both were identical in height and appearance but the major difference was there clothing and their eye color.

"How rude..." Atsuki mumbled to himself.

"You're actually on time." Aya commented. "I was waiting for you."

Atsuki kept staring at his twin who gave him a rather nervous look.

"I think I should introduce my new comrades properly." Aya continued. "This one is Ibuki Takamura. The one that looks similar but completely different to you is Yuri Mimori. They have joined the Kisaragi police recently. Takamura, Mimori, this is my assistant Atsuki Saijo."

"You're Atsuki Saijo?" Yuri asked in disbelief. Atsuki noticed that his Shinen changed at the mention of his name.

"So that's why you were at the crime scene a few days ago..." Ibuki commented. "Please to meet you, and I'm sorry I treated you like a normal civilian."

"It's okay."

Ibuki glanced at Yuri waiting for him to respond. "Hurry up and say something."

"O-Oh! Pleasure to meet you."

"Different personalities." Aya murmured. "Anyway, I called you three here to prevent something."

"And that is?"

Aya frowned thinking about it. "Well, because of the recent death from the Moon Phase Killer, it has attracted a reporter from Tokyo. She says that if we don't take the job seriously, she would sue us. The nerve of that woman!"

Atsuki didn't see the connection. "Your point?"

"We must act like we are doing something!"

The two young cops looked at each other in union having no idea what she was talking about. Atsuki just sighed in frustration.

"If one of us shows up dead, we'll know who to blame in heaven."

"Yeah, I got it. Okay, you two are dismissed."

The two cops didn't understand what was going on because to them, the bluenette was just rambling but they exited the room without questioning her no farther. Atsuki turned to Aya.

"What's the real reason why you summoned me here?"

"It's about Yamato Tadashi..." Aya grumbled. "Nola was complaining about his attack. I already set up police around the station and Seagull. I don't know why they need me to warn you to be careful if I got the situation under control..."

"I see."

"Sorry to call you suddenly. Were you doing something important?"

"Not in particular..."

"Then I'll let you go back to school. I heard the Cultural Festival will be in one month."

"I didn't-"

Aya wouldn't let him say no. She forced him to leave the room. However, upon his departure, she thought she felt the presence of the other two cops nearby.

 _So they were listening to us._ Aya thought to herself. _That's not good..._

* * *

Atsuki forced himself to return to the school to help out with the Cultural Festival. He avoided eye contact with Akira and apologized to Rui for acting up. She forgave him as she assigned him to move stuff around.

The one who was doing the planning was first year Mars Shidou. From Hanako's descriptive this she was a he demon. He had long blonde hair and pretty red eyes. His outfit looked slightly different from everyone else but that caused him to stand up. Students obeyed him without hesitation. He smiled cutely at all of them.

Rinoa was also there. She was of little help due to her shy personality. Mars helped her out though with the planning.

Atsuki found Mars a total sadist for having him to be moving stuff around with Akira. Still refusing to speak with the martial artist, he walked faster than him despite the heavy load.

A few teachers were watching their students hoping everything was going well. Honoka noticed Atsuki and wanted to ask him about Hibiki.

"I couldn't find him today." Atsuki lied as he didn't want to tell her that he was in a broken form when he saw him.

"I see...I'll speak with that kid after this." Honoka told herself instead of her student as she continued to ponder the possibilities to what happened to Hibiki.

Akira forced himself to start a conversation with him despite Atsuki not responding. Apparently, Mika bailed out because she had work to do when in reality, she didn't want to be bossed around. Ryo left early to search for Hibiki but got caught up in work. As for Shinji, he left to get away from the pack of horde fangirls/fanboys that wanted Sora and the other member's phone number. He also added that Naoto would be at his place tonight.

"Sounds like Shinji is a victim of shota." Atsuki couldn't help but announcing. He cursed at himself when he spoke because Akira was grinning.

"Can't ignore me for very long can you."

"...You're really persistent."

"I hate losing."

"...I can tell."

Atsuki found himself talking to Akira again that he didn't hear his cellphone ringing. He would regret not answering the phone.

* * *

The two young cops heard everything and were indeed suspicious of their chief and her assistant. Apparently, there was this guy that was going to attack them soon but Aya said she had everything under control, so all should have been good, right?

Yuri didn't think so. It was bad enough that the two were on the list of potential candidates for murder but they were hiding something big. Did it have to their with their powers?

"Yuri, is there something wrong?" The brunette asked his younger partner.

"No, there isn't."

"You're lying."

"I don't know what you're-"

"When you lie you never look at me straight in the eye. Tell me what's wrong."

Yuri sighed. He couldn't hide anything from his childhood friend. "Well, I think Ms. Nagashima is suspicious."

"Because she wouldn't tell us about this Tadashi Yamato guy?"

"Yes…if it's so serious, why weren't we informed?"

"We are working on another assignment."

"I know that, it's just…"

Yuri stopped speaking. He raced back to the chief's office. A puzzled Ibuki followed after him.

"God dammit Atsuki! Pick up your damn phone!"

They heard Aya cursing up a storm. The two exchanged worried glances as Ibuki slowly knocked on the door. There was a slight delay before Aya allowed the two to come in.

"Ms. Nagashima, is there something wrong?" Yuri questioned in worry.

Aya scowled. "There is a problem. We've been had."

The two were confused.

"Go check Seagulls' news. You'll know what's going on after watching it."

The two young cops glanced at each other. Ibuki took out his phone. Unlike Yuri's phone, it could check the local news.

"Good evening." They heard a malice voice. "I think you're wondering why I'm speaking today. The answer is obvious. There's a monster in this town, and I'm going to hunt it down. You wonder why all these misfortunes happen only in Kisaragi? Well, it's because of that monster. These monsters aren't like us. They can read minds, see the future, communicate with animals and visualize a scene that is happening elsewhere. They aren't human, and I'm going to kill them all tonight."

Ibuki felt his fists clenching in anger as he turned to Yuri who lost color in his face. _This isn't good._ He thought to himself. _How does this guy know that Yuri has a power like that?_

Razzly came back on the TV and gave the information on the dangerous man who turned out to be a teacher at Kisaragi High School.

"Stay in your homes! Repeat, stay in your homes or if you're out, get into the closest building possible!" Razzly warned. "This man is dangerously armed!"

Ibuki looked toward Aya who had an expression he couldn't read.

"Dammit…" She mumbled to herself. "I fear that bastard is going to target Kisaragi High School…"

"Then are we waiting for?!" Yuri questioned as he shuffled through his pockets making sure he had a gun in hand. "We got to save those students!"

* * *

Despite Aya assuming that Kisaragi High School would be the target, she was too late to do anything. Yamato already reached the school and started firing his gun. There was screaming coming from everyone as Yamato declared that he would kill the monsters in the school. Honoka and Takano could only stare in defeat when he headed toward the cafeteria.

"Ms. Hino! Mr. Takano!"

The two stared behind them to see Hanako (who returned from her ballet practice).

"Miyamase, what are you doing here?" Honoka questioned. "Go home now!"

"No! Saijo is in there!" The tall girl declared.

Takano clenched his teeth. "Damn that bastard. Just announcing that there was a monster here and started shooting everything…"

There was another gunfire coming from the cafeteria. Takano couldn't take it anymore and rushed to help the students that were trapped inside.

"MR. TAKANO!"

"Ms. Hino…"

Hibiki came onto the scene. Hanako noticed that he looked more sickly the last time she saw him this afternoon.

"Kiryu, I'm glad you're okay. Now please, you and Miyamase go home."

Hibiki shook his head. "I can't do that. He needs me…"

"Whose…"

Before the nurse could say anything, the cyan haired teen rushed after the history teacher.

"KIRYU, COME BACK! YOU'LL GET KILLED!"

* * *

By the time Atsuki checked his phone to get the warning from Aya and FORT, it was already too late. Yamato already blocked the only exit to the students. He held his pistol up and ordered the students to line up in an orderly fashion so he could find the "monster".

 _This is bad._ Atsuki thought to himself. _If he calls me the monster, I'll be found out, but if he calls on Rui…she'll be dead…_

"What is the meaning of this?"

Out of all the students, Mars was the only one who stood up to the sadist teacher who pointed the gun to him.

"Oh, Little Ms. Honor Student, I thought I told you I would find the monster among you people, so I appreciate your cooperation."

Atsuki glared at the demon teacher. If he could just use Sigma and detect the Silent, maybe he could create a diversion, but that would also mean he would be found out…

"Is that a real gun?" Rui asked.

Dumb question.

"What are you blind? Of course it's real. I'll demonstrate to the monster, and that monster is you Rui Yamase."

Rui froze. "W-What?"

"Don't play dumb. I heard all about you. Being able to see the future of others. No one but a monster can do that. You're the cause of all the events going on in this city."

"That's absurd!" Mars protested. "I haven't known Ms. Yamase for long, but I know she's a good person and someone with those powers wouldn't be the cause of the all of these happenings."

Yamato just scoffed. "When I kill all the monsters here, your brother is next." The demon teacher stated. "Those with spiritual powers are unnatural beings."

Yamato loaded the gun. Atsuki quickly glanced over at Akira. He looked like he was going to do something incredibly stupid to save Rui.

"And what will happen if you kill Rui and nothing goes back to normal?" Atsuki questioned. He would rather have himself be shot then watch another one of his friends end up like Yayoi. "What if everything gets worse because of your execution! What then?"

Yamato glared daggers at the gray haired teen. Atsuki could feel a tainted Shinen radiating from him. _It wasn't this bad when he first took out the Silent so why did it come back?_ Atsuki realized that he provoked him enough for him to change his target. "You don't have an answer for that, huh? And you call yourself a teacher."

Akira, Rui and Mars realized what Atsuki was doing and feared the worse when Yamato pointed the gun toward him.

"Shut up, you annoying transfer student. You're a monster too."

Atsuki acted like he had no idea what he was talking about making him seem like he was crazy. "What could you possibly mean?"

"You're the one that can visualize a scene in your head and predict a person's every move. I know this because you're the only one who knew what I was thinking that time."

 _He got the power wrong._ Atsuki thought to himself knowing that his secret was safe. _I read minds dumbass. But if he think's I have this power then that guy that looked like me must have…_

"You probably think that everyone will get out of this alive. Well, here's the thing. If you don't step forward, I'll start shooting everyone here, starting with the freshmen girl like there."

Atsuki cursed to himself when he pointed the gun to poor Rinoa who looked ready to faint. She didn't deserve this treatment. His two friends looked at him in total panic wondering what he would do.

"…All right, you win Demon Teacher." The telepath taunted as he stepped forward.

Yamato frowned. Atsuki showed no fear in his eyes. If one of his friends were killed first then maybe those black orbs would finally show emotions, but he wanted to teach this brat a lesson for lecturing him instead of the other way around.

"Saijo…don't do this…" Rui muttered, her voice almost lost.

Atsuki said nothing. If he was lucky, the bullet would miss and if it missed his vital organs, Yamato's mind would be crushed. He would have to be extremely lucky to pull this off.

"Bang."

Atsuki was ready to receive the bullet. He wasn't expecting someone to push him out of the way and take the blow for him. His eyes widened in horror when he saw blood splatter all over the place from that one bullet…and the blood wasn't his.

"AKIRA!"

Akira took the bullet. It glazed his shoulder but the wound was deep enough for blood to bleed everywhere. Yamato couldn't help but laugh but see the look of terror on the transfer student's face when he saw his idiot friend take the blow for him.

"Akira, you idiot! Why did you jump in front of me?!"

Akira chuckled to himself. "What do you think you idiot? I'm not going to let you die in front of me because of this fucked up teacher."

Yamato was not amused by the language Akira demonstrated. "What did you say you stupid jock?"

"You heard me you sad fuck." Akira began as he slowly tried to stand up, but only to fall to his knees. Atsuki reached out to him to prevent him from losing his balance. "You think you're all that because you have your lovely pistol pointing at us weaponless students that you're supposed to teach instead of kill. It makes me wonder how someone as messed up as you became a teacher when you barely teach us anything."

"You punk…"

"You never thought of us as humans to begin with. You would always give us these hard tests and expect us to know the material. You give us a hard time when we question you and give us detention if we make you look bad. Teachers like that are the reason why a lot of students drop out of school and do crazy stuff…but the teachers that do what a student would do needs serious help."

Yamato looked ready to shoot Akira now.

"I don't care what happens to me, but I'll tell you this…" Akira was the one giving a look that could kill to the demon teacher who kill him at any moment. "If you even think about harming Saijo, I'll rise from the dead and drag you to hell with me!"

That wasn't a threat. That was a promise and it was best left kept. Mars had to admit, that speech made him look bad but it made Yamato look like a fool and the math teacher knew this well because Akira's speech seem to give the courage to the students to stand up to the Demon Teacher they hated so much. Atsuki heart thumbed rapidly and it wasn't from the blood that was dripping from the green haired teen's shoulder (that just made him look like a shonen hero) either.

"The stupid jock has been studying…" Yamato muttered as he pointed the pistol to Akira's head. "You'll be the first one to die before I send your other two monster friends to hell with you."

Akira smirked. He would be satisfied with his death because he made himself look cool and he knew Atsuki would find a way to get them all out of this.

 _I hope I made everything up to you._ Akira thought to himself as he made sure his body was in front of Atsuki's.

When the trigger was going to be pulled…

"Stop right there!"

Atsuki gasped when he saw Hibiki enter the scene. Yamato was not impressed with the unwanted guess.

"Kiryu, when did you come back to Japan? You look all grown up standing up to me."

"Release them." Hibiki ordered in a not playing around tone. "They have nothing to do with this."

Atsuki was confused. What did he mean by that?

Yamato just laughed bitterly. "You ordering me around? Don't make me laugh."

"They're not the monsters you speak of." Hibiki admitted.

"What nonsense do you speak?"

Hibiki's body started to glow. Atsuki noticed a bunch of different emotions radiating from him starting from hatred, anger and sorrow.

"I'll show you right now…in hell!"

There was this dark light. Atsuki realized that everyone was frozen in time except him because of his awareness. He saw it all. In the deep subconscious of Yamato's mind, Hibiki took out a scythe that looked similar to the Grim Reaper's and sliced Yamato's head off before he had any chance to react. No blood was spilled because this was in the mind. If anyone is brutally murdered in their mind, it has been crushed.

It didn't last long. The dark light was gone and Yamato fell to the ground unmoving. The students gasped as they had no idea what just happened.

"Everything's okay." Hibiki said simply as he fled the scene.

Atsuki frowned. His powers were too strong. FORT would go after him after this…

* * *

The police came and got all the students out. Aya asked if anyone knew what happened to Yamato. Rui, Mars and Rinoa had no idea and they were excused to go home, but Rinoa felt very faint so she ended up riding in the ambulance to the hospital. Akira was also taken to the hospital because of his injury. Atsuki wanted to go with him but it would raise suspicion to the police chief.

"I'm glad no one was killed." Yuri said with a sigh of relief.

"Yeah…" Ibuki added. "I don't know what happened in there, but that Mido dude must have stalled long enough for us. Otherwise, I bet there would be a dead body in the school." The brunette turned to Atsuki and grinned. "Whatever he did, he'll probably be the talk of the school when he comes back."

Atsuki didn't see how this would make the situation any better. "Why? He just spoke his mind."

"That's why. Not a lot of students would stand up to a crazy teacher especially if they had a gun in their hands. Wonder what his motivation was."

Atsuki felt his body feeling a little tingly again. Akira's words still rang through his head.

"Ibuki, I think you're making the situation worse." Yuri said calmly as he turned to Atsuki. "I'm sorry…"

The telepath knew why the silver haired cop was apologizing. Yamato got their powers mixed up and that's why he wasn't given away. However, Yuri's powers have been revealed to FORT because of this and they might as well look into him.

Yuri and Ibuki went to help more students. Aya turned her attention to Atsuki.

"What happened in there? Yamato is hollow inside…"

"Kiryu killed him."

"He what?"

"He crushed his mind in a matter of seconds."

Aya sighed in annoyance. "And now FORT is going to have me working all night because of this kid. Where did he go?"

Atsuki shrugged his shoulders.

"PICUS will have to help us."

"Saijo!"

Atsuki wasn't expecting a hug from Hanako who yelled about how worried she was. Aya allowed him to go home but it was only after he pried her off that he went home to rest. Too much happened today and he needed to sleep and pray that Akira would be okay.

* * *

Hibiki ran far away from the school. Far away from the police station. Far away from FORT and Atsuki. He collapsed to the ground holding his stomach tightly.

 _Did I exert myself too much?_ Hibiki asked himself. He heard footsteps behind him and proceeded to run again when he recognized the voice behind him.

"I thought I told you to leave the telepath to die…"

Hibiki frowned. "You know I can't let that happen…he's my friend…"

The other voice said nothing as he seized Hibiki by the collar and held him close. "I hope you know you'll be punished for helping the enemy."

"But Master!"

Hibiki felt himself losing consciousness. He used too much of his powers to help the silver haired teen out that he could no longer stay awake. Slowly, he faded into the darkness.

"I wonder if there is a way to get him into labor faster." The voice joked to himself as he picked up the cyan haired teen and threw him on his back. Slowly he walked away from the area with a wicked laugh.

* * *

The Cheshire Cat was getting annoyed with doing all of Yayoi's fighting. He thought the White Rabbit would be smart and bring a girl that can actually defend herself and actually wants to fight but of course he brought the neither and he was helping the useless girl.

Yayoi wasn't useless though. While she wasn't doing any fighting, her staff managed to heal him at the very least making her an invaluable aspect to the group of two.

"The price will be big when you start fighting." The cat boy warned her.

Yayoi just nodded her head. She really wasn't planning to hurt anyone friend or foe. Eventually, they reached the bottom of the tunnel.

"The Gnome Elder awaits."

The artist gulped as she stepped forward to greet the Gnome Elder. She gasped when she recognized the figure.

"Mr. Takano?"

The cat boy turned to her. "And who is this 'Mr. Takano' person?"

Yayoi frowned. "He's a teacher from my school…"

The Gnome Elder did look like her history teacher. He was slightly older but still just as plump. He still wore all green but minor different was the dirt stains on his shirt that was partly ripped probably from staying in the tunnel for so long. The only way to tell that he was a gnome though were his pointy ears and a long white beard that formed from his chin.

"Are you the Gnome Elder?"

"I am," he replied as he sat up, "and you must be the girl that the White Rabbit brought."

"The White Rabbit?"

"Yeah. He past by here a few minutes ago."

Hibiki let out a huge sigh. "The White Rabbit is always in a hurry. He couldn't even wait for us."

"Umm…do you know where he went?"

The Gnome Elder pointed to a small hole below the tunnel. "Down there."

Yayoi blinked. "How did he-"

"Drank the potion and fled, did he?"

The Gnome Elder nodded his head. "He said he needed to give information to the White Queen about openings in the Red Queen's castle." The green haired gnome grinned. "I knew he chose the right side."

Yayoi frowned. "Why does everyone here hate him?"

Takano shook his head in annoyance. "They don't know the whole story. He won't choose sides for his benefits. That's what everyone says but secretly, he's helping out the White Kingdom win the war…even if it looks like the Red Kingdom is winning."

"Is there a reason why he has to be a double agent?"

"Yeah. The March Hare became literally warped because of a betrayal and he's trying to fix it by getting information from the Red Kingdom."

"I think that's enough…" The Cheshire Cat interrupted. "You shouldn't be telling other people's stories. That job is for the Caterpillar."

The Gnome Elder realized how serious the cat boy was and apologized.

"Is there a way to follow the White Rabbit?" Yayoi asked. She knew she was asking to many questions but she couldn't help it. There was so much she didn't know.

"Of course. You just need a potion to shrink to the same size as him."

"I see…"

"HOWEVER, he already drank the last of my potions."

Hibiki facepalmed. "This is what happens when you're in a rush."

"Never fear. All you have to do is obtain the Book of Bizarre Things from the Fortress of Doors and I'll be able to make the potion so you can catch up to the White Rabbit." The Gnome Elder pointed to the door to the right of him. "Through those doors, you'll ride my hot air balloon to the area. I pray that you won't get shot down."

"Okay, I'll-"

"I think you should stay here Yayoi."

Yayoi glanced at the cyan haired cat confused. "Huh? Why?"

"You won't fight with me. If you can't find, you'll only be a hindrance. If that happened then we could both end up dead, and believe me, you don't want to die in Wonderland yet."

"But if I don't go with you, you'll be injured."

Takano gave the artist a stern face. "I think he's correct. You obviously don't know the situation of Wonderland."

"No…"

"There is a war that broke out between the White and Red Kingdom. Because the Red Kingdom is winning, almost all of Wonderland is surrounded in fear and misery. An innocent girl like you shouldn't be shown the darkest side of us creatures of Wonderland."

Yayoi hid her eyes behind her hair. "Oh…"

"Unless you are serious about battling..." The Cheshire Cat continued. "You can't come."

"…I understand."

"What?"

"I understand the consequences and that's why I'm going with you."

The cat boy seemed to have lost his composure. "Didn't you hear what we just said?"

"I hate fighting," Yayoi began, "but I hate seeing those I care about die in front of me because of something this silly. I rather be exposed to bloodshed then look the other way. That's why, I'm going with you Kiryu!"

There was a long pause. The cat boy would have been a smart ass and ask who that person was again but he decided to smile cutely instead. "That's what I wanted to hear. Now, if you're ready, let's go now."

"W-What?"

"The sooner we catch up to the White Rabbit, the sooner we can end this useless war."

Takano could only smile as he watched the cat boy drag Yayoi along.

 _I can only wish them the best of luck._ He thought to himself. _After all, it isn't everyday that someone could open him up this much._

* * *

_A little girl woke up and found herself surrounded in darkness. Panicked, she tried to sit up, but found herself chained to a post. She attempted to scream but she was gagged. Tears started flowing down her eyes._

_"The princess has finally awoken."_

_The girl didn't know where the voice was coming from, but she started shivering all over hearing it. The moon gave little like but her eyes widened in terror when she saw that the figure had a hatchet in his hand._

_"It may not be the new moon and this may not be Kisaragi but your dying all the same. People all over the world will know of the Moon Phase Killer. A little girl is all I need to murder to have everyone fear me..."_

_The girl wanted to scream but she couldn't. The figure laughed hysterically as he raised his hatchet and hacked at the girl's limbs. Her screams came out as muffles as blood came pouring out from where she was hacked. The killer didn't stop there. He hacked away her body ever so slowly. The girl wheezed as she felt herself getting weaker. Soon, he tore at her heart and she was no more than a corpse to the killer. Her body fell limb and the killer gave a disappointed look. "That's it? How disappointing. Oh well. Might as well take my prize."_

_The prize was the little girl's head. With a swift hack, it came right off. The killer continued to laugh as he came up with a plan to get rid of the body._

_"This will be all over the news. With this, people will be forced to investigate and the one I must kill will come to me...I can't wait for that person...I wonder if that person will be able to keep their eyes opened...hehehehe..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave Yuri the power to see scenes in his dreams that is either happening at the moment or it is in the past or will happen in the future. It could be very similar to Rui's powers.
> 
> Mars' power is spiritual because he's a priest in his own ways.


	6. Reminiscing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Yamato's rampage, FORT tries to locate Hibiki's whereabouts so they can take him out despite Atsuki's protest. If that doesn't help, two reporters come to Kisaragi to solve the Moon Phase case. They have no idea what they are in for as the serial killer keeps his promise to kill any who investigates the case. Yayoi is introduced to the first aspects of the Red Kingdom's cruelty when they enter the school with Insane Children to retrieve the book that they need for the Gnome Elder to make the potion that will allow them to catch up with the White Rabbit.

Atsuki wasn't pleased when he was called in again. Aya told him that it was urgent so he was forced to get out of bed, get ready and make his way to the police station.

Ibuki and Yuri were called in as well. Ibuki clearly wasn't the morning person. The brunette knew the sacrifices of being a police man but one's beauty sleep was really important. Yui was also called and unlike the trio of teens, she was used to getting up early.

"Sorry to call you all in," Aya began, "but this is meeting of significance." Aya turned on the TV that was in the lounge. Atsuki wasn't liking the situation one bit. "Apparently, there was a murder in Tokyo. Reporters claim that its the work of the Moon Phase killer."

"It's not the full moon." Ibuki said simply. "So its a different killer."

"No, his killing style is the same. The way he cut the body up and scattered the victim's parts all over Tokyo..."

"How cruel..." Yuri mumbled.

"It is. The victim is a ten year old named Simmeria Valkerie. She has no connection to the new moon or full moon victims, so it was assumed that she was investigating the deaths."

"That sounds improbable!" Yui exclaimed. "She's only a little girl! The criminal killed her for sheer joy."

Atsuki nodded his head in agreement. Sure there were kids that were observant for their age but this girl didn't even live in Kisaragi so there was no way she would know of the Moon Phase killer and investigate it.

Aya let out a groan in frustration. "Regardless, detectives are coming here today and complain to me. God...this sucks..."

"You know I'm not taking your place." Atsuki told the FORT spy.

"I was afraid you'd say that."

Atsuki would have berated her but that was Nola's job. He let out a forced yawn to show how bored he was being here with her.

"Anyways, Yamase, Takamura and Mimori, please go around town to make sure there isn't any suspicious activity. Chances are that these detectives will be targeted next."

"Roger."

"Yeah...yeah...yeah..."

"Understood."

The trio dismissed themselves from the police station. Atsuki exchanged a worried glance to his superior.

"Aya, about the murder."

"Yeah, I feel like the killer murdered a little girl in the big city on purpose so detectives and reporters will come swarming here, and that will result in more deaths."

"..."

"If you have any leads, please inform me immediately."

"Okay."

"And one more thing..."

Aya took Atsuki into her office to discuss FORT related matters. "We can't find any clues to who infected Yamato. He was an empty shell by the time FORT took him in. Kiryu's power is too powerful if he can cause problems for us."

The gray haired teen did not like where the conversation was going.

"FORT has sent Liu Yee to deal with him, but at the moment PICUS is searching for him. Once they find him, they'll take him out."

"How unfair of FORT to do something like this."

Aya sighed. "I know he saved your life and we should be grateful for that, but we can't let this one slide. He is the key to figuring out all of the incidents that are happening around here. I'm sorry Atsuki, but some sacrifices must be made in order to protect a large amount of people.

Atsuki knew FORT's method very well. If someone was even considered a small threat to FORT, they would eliminate the source and cover up the death of that person. Hibiki was just an unfortunate victim in FORT's game and that was why the telepath was upset. Hibiki was probably one of the few true friends he made despite the stalker vibe he gave off but he really was a kind soul.

 _And when I think about the look he gave me yesterday, I feel like there is something wrong with him._ Atsuki told himself. _I have to find Kiryu before PICUS does if I want him to make it out of this alive._

Atsuki knew that it would be impossible but he had to try for his sake as well as Ryo and Honoka's sake.

* * *

As Atsuki exited the police station, he saw Hanako speaking with a girl...or was it a guy? Interested in what she was saying, he decided to walk her way.

"God you're such a fucking sadist!" She cursed.

"If I'm the sadist then you're the masochist." The other person said simply in a cold tone.

Atsuki recognized that person as Mars Shidou. Hanako noticed him and frowned.

"Moon, this cross dresser is cruel!"

"You have just shortened your life span." Mars told her coldly with a smile on his face. He wave in the telepath's direction. "Good morning Saijo. I didn't know you were a morning person since you're always late with Miyamase here."

The telepath sweatdropped. That was a quick change in personality.

"Good morning to you too."

"I hope you're okay from yesterday. I didn't expect the Demon Teacher to do something as ridiculous as that. I mean, calling you, Yamase and my adorable little sister a monster."

"Sister?"

Mars giggled. "Oh, he got out genders mixed up. He accused my sister of being the monster but I'm the one with the spiritual awareness. Adults can be so stupid sometimes."

"Tell me about it."

"I wasn't talking to you Eiffel Tower!"

Hanako fell over dramatically. 

Atsuki thought for a moment. "Eiffel Tower?"

"That's my nickname for her." Mars said finally dropping the cutesy act realizing that Atsuki knew everything because of the tall girl. "She's so tall, I thought I was in Europe again."

"That's so cruel!" Hanako cried.

Mars continued to smile as he grabbed Hanako by the collar of her shirt. "Well, we need to stop at a few places before I visit her place." He said with a laugh before trying to be serious. "I hope you visit Mido. I'm the honor student and assigned to visit anyone who was sent to the hospital but it's tiresome and I need a break from it all."

Atsuki noticed a red Shinen emerge within the blonde. He decided to read it seeing as Mars was distracted by Hanako. This one seem to be his feelings on being a perfect honor student.

**I hate being an honor student.**

Fragile appearance.

Sweet but **fake** voice.

Open hearted.

**That's not me!**

_**Want to be a guy.** _

_Want to go back to the country side._

**Father** is so **stupid.**

**ALL ADULTS ARE STUPID.**

There was another Shinen inside Mars so he decided to read that one as well. This one seems to focused on Hanako and Atsuki.

_Strange guy._

Looks straight ahead.

**Beautiful eyes...**

Opened Hanako up.

_Mysterious vibe._

Has powers like me?

Nah.

Hope he gets along with **Hanako**.

**I care for her.**

"I'm sorry Saijo, but we must be on our way now." Mars said simply as he dragged Hanako away from the police station.

 _So, Mars cares for Hana._ Atsuki thought to himself. _It's good that she has some friends. The serial killer seems to target all who were friends with her or so she claims. Hana was in Tokyo when the serial killer went there. That's usually a sign that she'll be the next victim on the full moon. I better keep an eye on her. Still, something still bugs me. That Mars though...he might be another telepath. If he has spiritual awareness, he could figure out what my powers are and blow my cover. I need to watch over him as well._

* * *

When Atsuki told Natsuki to check the Shinen in the city, she got suspicious on who he was searching for. Atsuki tried to pinpoint Hibiki but none of the Shinen matched him. Mika's Shinen was at Seagull, Nami's was at South End, Rui's was at Company F, Ryo was at Tohodo, Hanako and Mars were also at South End, Shinji and Richie were in the Soejima Mansion area and Akira and Yayoi were at Shinsei Hospital...

 _But no Kiryu._ Atsuki said to himself. _How could his Shinen disappear so quickly? If Natsuki can't even pinpoint his exact location, then PICUS will have a terrible time with finding him._ The telepath then thought about what Hanako said yesterday. _I could ask Hana if she knows where he is, but it might have just been a wild guess, she's really observant or she does have powers that allows her to pinpoint the location of people. Still, if I go after her now, Mars might get suspicious...I'll check up on Yayoi...I feel like she needs me._

* * *

Fortunately for him, the hospital was allowing him to visit early in the morning (it wasn't that early now). Avoiding Akira's room, he went straight to Yayoi's. The artist was still sleeping soundly as if the accident never occurred.

"I'm sorry Yayoi," Atsuki apologized. "It's my fault this happened to you. My selfishness got the best of me and...I'm sorry that I let it happen...I must be a terrible person and you must hate me now. You're probably wondering why it had to be you and not me. I wonder that to." Atsuki was still for a few minutes. The only noise in the room was the machine that told Yayoi's heartbeat. "Yesterday, I could have joined you. That Demon Teacher Yamato took the students hostage. He wanted to kill those with special powers like Rui, Mars and me...yes. I have powers too. I'm sorry for never telling you this. My powers are the reason why people around me get hurt. It's a curse I tell you. Akira got hurt because of me..."

Atsuki felt something warm slide down his cheeks. He quickly wiped the tears away from his eyes. He couldn't believe he was crying.

"I can't accept the fact that I'm crying over something this stupid." He told himself more than Yayoi. "I told everyone I would let go of what happened because it wasn't my fault, but you, me and Nami know it was my fault in the end. That's why your mother smacked me. She made me realize my mistake."

Atsuki did not suspect the door to swing over.

"That's not true Saijo!"

"Akira...?"

"I knew you haven't gotten over the accident. Why can't you admit that it wasn't your fault and that Mrs. Kamishiro blew it out of proportion?!"

"Because it is!" Atsuki yelled sitting up in the chair he was sitting in. The impact from suddenly standing up caused the chair to tip. "I let my emotions get the best of me! I just had to get into the game! If I just said no from the beginning, Yayoi wouldn't be like this!"

Akira could see that Atsuki was at his breaking point. It wasn't going to be good if a nurse (specifically Honoka) came in and witnessed the breakdown.

"Why doesn't anyone realize it's my fault?! Whenever I'm around the people I really care for, they all get hurt and wind up like this! Why am I cursed with this fate? Am I supposed to be alone forever?!"

"Stop it Saijo."

"I hate this! I hate how everyone treats me like the victim! I'm the villain for crying out loud! Why can't I just disappear now..."

A quick slap on the cheek by the material artist was all the telepath needed to snap out of his mental breakdown temporary.

"Enough of this!" Akira yelled harshly. He looked hurt and disappointed. "I can't stand you acting like this in front of Yayoi. If she was awake, she would tell you that it wasn't your fault? Saijo, you're the reasonable one of the group besides Yayoi. Why can't you realize that? Is it because you love her?"

Akira didn't mean to ask that question. It just slipped out. Atsuki looked completely bewildered.

"I do..." Atsuki replied.

The spiky haired teen didn't like that answer.

"She reminds me so much of mom." The silver haired boy explained. "Her smile, her warmth, the way she was hit by the truck. It was so similar."

Akira felt something within him snap. "That's it?"

Atsuki stared at him in confusion.

"You only love Yayoi because she reminds you of your mother. Man, something is wrong with you."

Atsuki couldn't help but smile in a crazy manner. "You just realized that now? Are you going to call me a monster like the Demon Teacher? You will, are you? You were thinking about how disgusting I am because I have a mother complex?!"

"I never said that Saijo."

"We may have both lost our mothers but she was what held my family together! When she died, everything fell apart and dad committed suicide and my sister had to be brutally murdered shortly after! Don't act like you're the only victim here!"

 _He's totally lost it._ Akira thought to himself as he walked a little closer to the telepath.

"You act like a total asshole because your mom died. You act like you're the only one suffering but everyone else has problems of their own, yet you take your anger out on us! I hate you for that."

Akira knew he didn't mean what he said. That's why it was easy to grab him by the arm and lift them over his head.

"Let go of me!"

The martial artist pushed the telepath against the wall.

"I'll scream bloody murder if you don't-"

Atsuki never finished his sentence because he felt something warm enter his mouth. His eyes became broaden when he realized that Akira inserted his tongue into his mouth. He did nothing to stop it because he had no idea what to do.

The kiss ended quickly because Akira realized what he just did. He stared down at the gray haired teen and he felt guilty when the other gave him a look of childish innocence.

"Saijo, I..."

Atsuki used this chance to push him off of him and run out of the room. Akira could only watch as the one he openly confessed his feelings to by kissing ran away from him.

 _I'm such an idiot._ Akira thought to himself as he turned around to glance at Yayoi's sleeping figure. _Sorry I did that in front of you Yayoi...I know you like him but..._

* * *

"So, when are you going to ask Sky out?"

Shinji was very annoyed with Richie's questions. All of them were the exact same question. When would he confess to Sora?

"It's impossible Richie! I have no feelings for him and he's already going out with Kotoru Hino."

"Then steal him away from her."

Shinji stared at her dumbfounded. "You got to be stupid. I can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"It's wrong. Kotoru is one of my friends too...or at least an acquaintance. Plus...she's **very scary** when she's mad..."

No matter how good the thought it would be to steal Sora away from her, it would make him guilty in the end. Kotoru, while very cold on the surface, she had a benevolent heart and if he stole her boyfriend, all the guys would ~~congratulate~~ hate him.

"Hey, isn't that Dawn over there?"

Shinji glanced up to see Atsuki running their way. He wasn't looking where he was going and almost crashed into him if they didn't move out of the way.

"Watch it!" Richie shouted.

Shinji gasped. Atsuki only looked there way for a few seconds but he could have sworn he saw tears in his eyes.

"S-Sorry..."

Atsuki quickly made his way to his apartment complex and slammed the door, locking it as well. Shinji didn't realize that he followed the telepath all the way to his place only to hear sobs on the other side of the door.

 _What happened?_ Shinji asked himself as he gave Richie a worried glance.

* * *

Aya put on her fake mask when the two detectives came into her office. One was clearly an adult and the other still a child in her high school years. The elder of the two had short brown hair and brown eyes. She wore all pink which was a total eyesore. The younger of the two had long blonde hair and blue eyes. In other words, your stereotypical blonde except she looked more intelligent.

"Sorry to bug you, but we are the detectives from Tokyo and France," the older women explained. "My name is Maya Sakura. My friend here is Bioju Von Richmond. I think you know why you're here."

"I know you're here because you think the killer in Tokyo is related to the killer here," Aya began in a monotone voice, "but I must tell you, they are two different people."

"Bull!" Bioju declared. "The way the pieces of the girl's body was found all over the city is similar to how body parts are found in Kisaragi."

"It's bad enough that the police let this killer be rampart for the past two years," Maya continued, "but this has gone too far if the killer is willing to go outside of Kisaragi to kill."

Aya said nothing as the older detective continued to ramble. Sometimes, the bluenette wished she was like Atsuki at times who could choose when to listen to someone and when not to (or at least gave the impression that he was and wasn't listening).

"We decided that we'll take this case in our hands so you can rest assure," Maya told her.

Aya shook her head in disapproval. "You obviously don't know what you're dealing with."

"Huh?"

"This case has not been solved for two years because whenever someone takes the case, they end up dead the night they volunteered to put this killer to justice or they die within a few days. I have recently just been assigned here and from what I know, the mayor ordered the police not to investigate for the sake of the city. While I have sent a few to uncover the truth in secret, if you walk around here asking people questions about the serial killer, I cannot guarantee your safety."

"So you're threatening us?" Bioju questioned as she glared at the chief of police. "Are you saying that we should just let this psycho run around murdering people as young as that little girl? What kind of police officer are you?"

Aya clenched her fist. There was a saying that you shouldn't press a FORT member's button or you'll regret it later.

"Bioju, that's enough." Maya told her young partner. "There are risks in this mission and that has happened in the past, but we won't get caught."

"Of course not. We're ace detectives."

The two female detectives left the office after badgering the bluenette a little more. Once they left, Aya cursed out loud before she dialed Atsuki's number. She needed someone to complain to and the silver haired teen was just the unlucky person that she'll snap at.

In the end, Atsuki never picked up his phone and Aya was left to brood for the rest of the day.

* * *

"Geez, what is with the police here?" Bioju questioned her partner.

Maya shrugged her shoulders. She didn't like how the police chief was so laid back on a subject like this.

"Threatening us over something like this? I wouldn't be surprised if the killer was someone she knew."

"Bioju, that's taking it too far."

"But she's suspicious! There isn't a police chief alive that wouldn't take something like this in a non-serious manner."

"She's laid back," Maya explained, "and there are people like that."

"But because of her personality, people are dropping dead every month!" Bioju yelled. "And she's not doing a damn thing about it."

"She said she had detectives working the case."

"She probably said that to save her own hide!"

Maya sighed in defeat. First impression was very important to her partner and Aya did not set a good example.

"If we solve this case," Bioju started, "then we can sue her and all the Kisaragi Police for not doing a damn thing!"

"I don't think that will be necessary."

"It is! They're all terrible for letting this happen for two years. It's so sad that it makes me want to puke." Bioju said this to pump herself up. "All right! I'm going to ask around! Maya, meet me back at the apartment later at 10:00 PM and I'll tell you the information I have."

Maya could only nod her head. _Anything for quiet time..._

* * *

Bioju was dead serious when she said that she was going to solve the case. She went around town and asked about the Moon Phase killer. People stared at the girl like she was crazy. They warned her that she would end up dead if she kept this up, but she denied that she would be murdered.

The day went on and no one gave her useful information. The French girl even considered asking the reporters but the one that was known as Mika Nozaki was nowhere to be found as she was going from one place to another.

Then someone caught her eyes. A tall girl with short blue hair and gray eyes. She looked like the type that would end up dead on the full moon this month.

"Hey you! I got a question to ask you!"

Bioju was being very rude about it but it seemed to frighten the tall girl somewhat.

"Y-Yes?

"How much do you know abut the Moon Phase killer?"

The girl paled at the question. "Why now?"

"Huh?"

"Why are detectives asking me now? It happened two years ago!"

Bioju didn't know that she stepped on a switch she shouldn't had have stepped on. The tall girl was on the verge of breaking down.

"If you know anything about the killer, please tell me."

"No."

"What?"

"This is a thing in the past. I don't want to talk about it!"

The tall girl quickly fled before the French detective could even react.

"H-Hey! If you run away, I'll label you a suspect!" she yelled but the girl was already out of hearing range. "She's another suspicious person. No one would freak out over something as trivial as this."

"May I help you Ms.?"

Bioju turned around. There was a man wearing a cloak over his head who was looking down at her.

"Yeah. If you give me information on the Moon Phase killer, I won't take you in for questioning."

The man smiled evilly underneath the quote. "Why of course. I know everything there is to know about the killer."

Bioju's eyes widened in awe. "Really? Tell me now!"

"Well about that..." The man looked around and then leaned in to whisper. "If I tell you out in the open, the killer will surely murder me for having this information. I think it's best if we go somewhere quiet."

Anyone would be suspicious if he came up to a detective and claim that he had information about the killer. The French girl was blinded by the fact that he did have information that she would go with him alone in a dark alley.

That was her big mistake because the instant she walked in front of him in the alleyway, he covered her mouth with a cloth. She struggled to break free but the drug on the cloth already had an affected her. She started to feel sleepy.

"You should have listened to the police chief." The man said in a low tone. "People die when they come up against me."

Bioju lost consciousness shortly after.

* * *

Yayoi had never ridden on a hot hair balloon and personally, she didn't want to ride one again.

The hot air balloon was out of control. The Cheshire Cat did not know how to operate the thing. All he needed to do was pull the lever and they would be able to float toward the Fortress of Doors with no problems. Instead, he kept pulling on the thing repeatedly until a hole bursted into the balloon. That caused them to be sent on a crash course a little bit south from their destination.

The artist did not have the softest landing. She couldn't say the same thing about Hibiki though who just did a hand stand to soften the landing.

"Next time, let me handle the transportation." Yayoi said rather coldly.

The Cheshire Cat just grinned. "All right."

Hibiki led the way toward the fortress. There were other threats besides the Red Army. Apparently, the wonderful creatures of Wonderful were turned into savages that would attack anyone who they might consider weak or on the side of the White Army. Even Yayoi could handle these little critters with a few hits from her staff. Hibiki however just slashed a bunch of them with one swing from his scythe.

They stopped in front of the fortress. The cat boy turned to Yayoi as he cut the lock on the door.

"I must warn you. The kids here are...out of this world."

It was a total understatement. When the door opened, Yayoi wanted to scream.

The fortress from the inside was actually an orphanage. The outside was bad enough but the inside was terrible. Many tables were broken. Glass was scattered around the floor and everything else was well. It was like the place was trashed by an adult having a child tantrum.

What frightened her wasn't the room itself though. It was the children that lived there. Most of them reminded her of the elementary school students from Kisaragi. Many had deformed bodies from robotic limbs to missing ones. Their eyes were bulged out or enlarged. Their hair was messed up and their clothes torn. They however, did not seem affected by their state.

"Keep moving." The Cheshire Cat told her bringing her back to reality or at least Wonderland reality.

Hibiki knew where the book was. Yayoi noticed that he wanted to get through this place just as fast as she did.

"What happened to them...?" Yayoi questioned. She stuttered the question because she didn't want to know but at the same time, had to know.

"She did this..." Was all the Cheshire Cat said.

"Who?"

They moved through the orphanage passing more crazy kids. One of them was particularly interesting. At one moment, she was crying her heart out. The next minute, she laughed hysterically to the point where the redhead pushed the cat boy to make him move faster,

"The Mad Hatter."

Yayoi was confused. "Isn't the Mad Hatter a he?"

Hibiki shook his head. "No. It was always a women. A very messed one I must add."

"...What did she...do?"

"Beside what you see now, she turned on her friends and gave her loyalty to the Red Kingdom. And I thought she wasn't that mad."

"You mean, she was good at first?"

"Maybe in the middle of the road but at least she cared for her friends."

 _He must be talking about the March Hare and Dormouse._ Yayoi thought to herself. "What happened to them?"

"We're all scattered." He answered darkly. "The March Hare and Dormouse met a terrible fate and the Mock Turtle was sent into slavery. The White Rabbit and I are the only ones left...but that bastard Caterpillar stayed neutral."

She stepped on a land mine. It was better to just go get the Book of Bizarre Things before they continued this conversation. Besides, while she and Hibiki were somewhat acquainted in the real world, this Hibiki was a different person. He was the Cheshire Cat and he would speak in riddles when he finished his angst streak.

At the very end of the orphanage was a dusty door that was left untouched. There were no creepy children in the room they were in, so Yayoi decided to open the door.

It was another room with cobwebs and visible dust bunnies. There was a heat generator in the room that had been broken for a long time. It would explain why the fortress was so cold. In the middle of the room, there was a filthy table with a huge book in the middle.

"Is that the book we're looking for?"

The Cheshire Cat nodded his head. Yayoi went to pick up the book and dusted it off with her hand.

"Ryo would not like to see a book like this." She mumbled as she turned to the cat boy. "Can we go back now?"

"You don't have to ask twice. As long as you can get the balloon working again."

Yayoi rolled her eyes. It was going to take forever to find Atsuki...

* * *

_Bioju slowly opened her eyes. She gasped when she saw the situation she was in. She was chained down to a table completely nude. A gagged covered her mouth preventing her from screaming._

_"Detective Bioju Von Richmond has awoken from her slumber."_

_The French girl froze when she saw the shadow of the serial killer. He was wearing a cloak so she couldn't see his face, but she could see the evil smile that escaped his lips._

_"I thought the rules were simple. Don't investigate and everyone comes out alive except my victims. Now, that you and your partner broke the rules, you will pay the price today and your partner another day."_

_He snapped his fingers and a pendulum appeared above her. Her screams came out in muffles._

_"Let's play a game." The killer began. "If you can free yourself from the table, then I'll let you go free. However, if you don't get out when the pendulum reaches you, I can't say what will happen to you."_

_The serial killer laughed when he said this because he could see the intense fear in her eyes. The pendulum slowly came down and he saw her struggling like mad trying to break free. It would be impossible of someone her criteria to escape. She didn't have the strength to do anything. If it was her partner, that would be different._

_"Oh, did I tell you that you have ten minutes to break free?" The serial killer asked the girl as he slowly faded into the shadows to watch the scene play out._

_The girl was in a total panic mode. She was literally strangling herself to break free. Any method from trying to use her head to try and pulling the metal off to kicking repeatedly. Alas, nothing worked._

_The serial killer continued to show his true colors as the pendulum came down._

_"I wonder what your partner will think when she sees your dead body the next morning."_

_Bioju was bawling now. She tried to beg but the gag prevented any words from coming out. The serial killer glanced at her body and frowned. "If you were just a little older, I would rape instead of kill you, but what the heck."_

_He snapped his fingers again and the pendulum came down on the girl. Her eyes swelled when she felt her body being torn up. She couldn't breathe anymore because the gag was making her lose oxygen and the blood loss wasn't helping. The pendulum kept going through the center until it sliced her in half. Her body was no longer moving but her eyes were still opened in total shock._

_"...Boring...I need to find a better target. Her partner will do better next time..." A sinister smile appeared on his face. "I can't wait to rape her!"_

_The serial killer snapped his fingers again and the pendulum stopped. He was able to push it off of the girl._

_"Now, where do I put the body...hmm. I have the perfect place. Hehehehe..."_


End file.
